Alexander the Great: An Unfortunate Twist
by Beckett Simpleton
Summary: Something's going on underground... kidnapping, human magic, and cloning turns Alexander's life upside down. Politics and relationships are doing nothing to help... Artemis is fighting a losing battle again, but now it's against his beliefs as well.
1. Prologue

**So, here's the first chapter (well, prologue) of part two. Don't worry, It's a prologue, more will be explained in chapter one.**

**Prologue**

Two year old Alexander Fowl sat on his bed at his mother's house in France with his blanket pulled firmly around him, at eleven o'clock at night, still wide awake and screaming.

Mark Hays tried his hardest to calm the boy down while Minerva just stood in the corner of her son's room looking lost at what to do. Her son _hated _her.

"Alexander come on, you have to go to sleep now. You won't be able to get up tomorrow you know. And we'll just have to take Dom, Sam and Matty out without you."

Alexander screeched just as hard, tears rolling down his face. He was confused byFrance, Matthew was horrible to him, and now, he decided, Mark didn't like him either. Even though the man never seemed to stop just trying to make him stop screaming, he just didn't like him for a reason he couldn't quite understand.

Didn't anyone understand? Why didn't anyone understand? In this weird new world, it was too hot at night, he couldn't understand what people said, and in place of his father was a Londoner with a broad Cockney accent and a light fingered son who picked on him.

His mother withdrew herself from him for reasons he didn't know. Yesterday, he'd been happily in Ireland. He'd barely seen his mother since he was a baby. She called for a few days every few months, but never long enough. He didn't know her as well, and never felt as comfortable with her, as he did with his father. Suddenly, his father had placed him and his siblings on a plane with his mother and he'd been carried thousands of miles away from his father only to find that there was someone new in his family to take his father's place.

Alexander didn't get it. Suddenly, he was living at his mother's house, and he had another dad. What was the deal? Was he never going to see his dad again?

Alexander sobbed harder. Would someone just come and give him a bloody hug? Why wouldn't his mum come and hug him?

_Daddy would._

Didn't his mother love him, he wondered. Was that why she stood back, looking scared. Why was she scared? Was she scared of him?

Suddenly, Alexander's bedroom door banged open and Samantha stood in the doorway, looking extremely annoyed.

"What is the matter with him?"

Mark shrugged, looking utterly helpless. He didn't understand why Alexander had seemed to take an instant dislike to him.

"Where's Mam?"

Mark nodded to Minerva, who still stood in the shadowy corner with her head in her hands.

Samantha glanced at her mother, and, after having seen her mother fail to even try longer than a few minutes to empathise with her barely-more-than-a-baby brother, gave a disgusted look, rather than sympathy and went over to Alexander and sat on the bad next to him.

"Tried asking what's wrong with him?"

Mark shook his head. Samantha rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't prepared to love the man who her mother had fallen for after divorcing her father a year ago. Six months of therapy had her saddening past behind her and a new man in her life, but in the eyes of the Fowl children, he had replaced their father, and so he was the enemy.

Samantha took her brother's little hands, forcing him to look up at her.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?"

Alexander shook his head and allowed himself to flop onto his sister, wailing and soaking her pyjama top in tears.

"Well then, what are you screaming about?"

After a few minutes in which Alexander's cries quietened enough for his speech to be understood, he managed to sob out one word that was carefully selected out of the few that he could say. His speech was slow, even at two years old, he still didn't speak in sentences.

"Daddy!"

"What about him?"

Alexander wondered how he was supposed to tell his sister that he wanted to know where his father was, why Mummy didn't like him, and how long he had to stay here, and so he ran through his short list of words.

Mummy, Daddy, Dom, Sam, Chocolate, Hungry, No, Yes, Go, Hello, Bye, Alex, Please, Mark, Matty… Useless, useless, useless. Alexander went through about eighty words, very few of which would help him in his situation, finally, he picked out the most hopeful one.

"Home?"

"Yes, in a month we are going home. We are staying with Mummy for a month. That's thirty days. Can you manage that?"

"Daddy?"

"You'll see Daddy in thirty days."

Alexander thought for a moment. Thirty days. He could only count to twenty!

"Twenty…?" He said, trying to get across that he had no idea how much thirty was.

Samantha sighed. "Thirty is twenty with ten more added. All the fingers and thumbs on both your hands three times. Ten more than twenty. Okay?"

Alexander nodded. So every ten numbers, there was a special number? Okay.

Alexander had stopped crying by now and glanced at the corner that still held his mother, though she was looking at him now.

"Mummy…?"

Samantha glanced at her mother, frowning when Alexander wasn't looking in a way that made Minerva feel guilty in a way no nine year old should.

"I don't know _what's got into Mummy_." Samantha said in a tone that made it clear to Minerva that she didn't approve of her behaviour towards Alex. "Maybe she thought we were more forgiving than it turns out we are."

Alexander didn't understand his sister's last sentence, and nor did Mark, but Minerva, who had been hoping for custody of her children now that she was deemed mentally stable, was wondering if she could cope. They seemed to almost have turned against her. Was she that bad? What had she done when she'd slipped into that violent version of herself during that brief psychosis? Had her kids seen her knock Artemis around? Was Artemis a better parent than her? The kids had seemed more sad about leaving him than happy about seeing her when he'd dropped them off at the airport.

Minerva sobbed and fled from the room.

Samantha turned to Mark and gave him a pointed look that said 'follow her.' He obliged, scattering from the imposing nine year old's presence. There were times when she could be as scary as a fully grown woman.


	2. Underworld Deals

**Chapter One: Underworld Deals**

Miles underground, a certain sprite with few morals and a prejudice attitude heard of a boy by the name of Alexander Sylvian Artemis Fowl.

Fowl. Everyone had heard the name somewhere. It had been on the news, there had been programs made, and a book by Dr J Argon all with Fowl in the title. Of course, the mud man was _divorced _with three kids, after one of them had died. All those topics had been covered in the fairy headlines, but one, that had started turning heads just over a year ago and was still a hot topic of fairy government, scientists and civilians was his son, Alexander Fowl.

Civilians loved to gossip on Alexander Fowl. The news told them that he was the first magical human in thousands of years, after he had inherited the ability to hold his own magic from his father's magical theft in a time stream, but of course, the story was mutated horribly and a third of the underworld had been led to believe that Alexander Fowl was the result of a cross species relationship, though such an accusation was absurd, as the child's DNA was that of a human, with magical elements, and besides, cross species relationships were outlawed thousands of years ago, when the hybrids were found to be either insanely powerful, or incredibly inept.

Scientists were baffled, yet amazed by Alexander's transformation and

had quickly come to the conclusion that he must never have been fully human, explaining why his twin had fallen ill so easily and why he was so slow to develop.

And the government. They were the worst. Half of them saw Alexander as a threat that could have them found out. He, after all, was but a baby, physically and mentally, though his age said he was a toddler. He didn't know what he was doing. Fairy children sometimes turned their shield on without meaning. Imagine if a human child accidentally turned invisible in the street? Though then again, humans were so ignorant, they'd probably insist they'd never seen him in the first place.

Now, this prejudice, sprite with few morals went by the name of Felix Johansson. And Felix worked in the fairy equivalent of social services, child protection. And he, upon hearing about the Alexander Fowl case, signed himself up in a flash.

**Haven Council. The Frond Monument Building. Thousands of Miles under Mexico.**

Mr Ben Fleming held in his hands, all the information that the fairy council had on Alexander Fowl. The fairies did their job properly. Though the child was only two, there was a lot of paper in the file, with everything from his birth, down to the second he was born, every smidge of prescribed medication, any abroad travels, _everything _was in the file.

"I personally see no reason to actually _take _the boy from his family. Fowl knows that our civilization is at risk, I'm sure he'd submit to Alexander having his magic drained above having to submit him to a different species with the possibility of never seeing him again."

A few heads nodded approvingly. Most of them had children themselves.

Felix scoffed, turning heads in his direction. He raised his eyebrows before making his point on behalf of the rest of the fairies on his side of the case.

"Are we seriously trusting our lives on the doings of Artemis Fowl? Public enemy No. 1?"

"Now now, Felix. Artemis was public enemy No. 1 for a year, decades ago."

"Old habits die hard," growled the sprite.

"I don't think you're thinking this through, Mr Johansson. Alexander is little more than a baby, and you want to take him from his family. It's not _necessary_. And, for goodness sake, you are the one working in the Child Protection Sector. You know how hard it is to get a lawful reason for the removal of a child from it's parents."

"Magical draining is painful!" He countered.

"I think a few minutes of pain can be substituted for living in a fairy children's home for the rest of his life."

"He could be adopted. Fostered."

An elderly female elf snorted. "Like anyone's going to take in a human boy."

There was a silence, and after she could take it no longer, a timid pixie who seemed to shrink in her seat spoke up.

"I know who might."

The elf who had previously spoken looked sour at the contradiction.

"And who would that be?"

"Holly Short."

**France. Niece**

Minerva hated herself for having to submit to Artemis for what was, when you got down to it, parenting advice, but she couldn't take Alexander any longer, and he obviously held all the answers.

"Minerva? Is something wrong?"

Minerva huffed. "Why is it that as soon as I call you, something is wrong?"

"Why else would you be calling me right now?"

"Fine, whatever, Artemis. I need to ask you something."

Artemis sighed. He had seen this coming. "Is it about Alexander?"

Minerva began to feel herself getting annoyed at Artemis. For some reason, since her divorce, she got angry with him easier. So he had foreseen problems with Alexander? She seethed silently while her voice remained the same.

"As a matter of fact Artemis, it is. Regarding his sleeping pattern. And I mean _sleeping _in the loosest sense of the word. Care to explain?"

Artemis cleared his throat nervously. This was going to go badly.

"Yes. Every four to five days I tend to give him a light tranquilizer. Now I know what you're thinking. I don't put him to sleep on them, it simply, how should I put it, tames is magic and allows him to sleep, otherwise he frets and becomes teary over pointless things. His human body needs sleep, but his fairy mind works overtime."

Minerva was, to say the least, fuming.

"You've been drugging my son since he became magical - since he was a _baby_?"

"Now, Minerva, I wouldn't call it _drugging_-"

"I would. What have you been using? Valium?"

Artemis snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. That Calpol stuff works a treat."

_Why didn't you just say that at the beginning?_

"You know what, Artemis? Sometimes, I think you're working me up."

"Now Minerva-"

"Oh bugger off," Minerva said almost to herself as she hung up.

Minerva had been about to turn around when someone short ran into her legs.

"Alex!"

She looked down to see eight year old Matthew Hays sitting at her feet.

"Oh. What is it Matty?"

"Annie 'Nerva, Alex's bein' naughty!"

Mark had insisted, even though Minerva was no relation to the boy, that Matthew called her Auntie Minerva, which, in his hurry, often came out in an array of Annie somethings.

Domovoi stood a few meters away, scowling. "You," he said, pointing

at Matthew, "are such a grass."

Samantha came bounding over.

"Before you," she hissed, pointing at Matthew, "start, Alexander didn't do anything, and who were you talking to?"

"You're father- what happened?"

Matthew piped up before Domovoi could get a word in.

"Alexander kicked me!"

Samantha wanted to hit the little suck-up who sat at her mother's feet.

"He did not you little liar! You just hate him! He tripped!"

Minerva held up her hands in submission before Domovoi could start yelling his head off.

"Okay, okay. Where's Alexander?"

Samantha pointed behind her to where Alexander was huddled in a little ball on the huge lawn infront od his mother's house. Samantha glared at Matthew before continuing.

"He's over there crying because he was scared you were going to grass on him, which you _have _and he thinks he's going to get told off."

Matthew tugged on Minerva's trouser leg. "He kicked me! He kicked me!"

"Matthew stop it."

"But he _kicked _me!"

"Matthew shut up you little-" Domovoi started.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, all of you!"

Mark had appeared beside Minerva almost out of no-where holding Alexander who was hiccupping and sniffing, seeming to have forgiven the man for last-night's ignorance.

"Matthew, what have I told you about being a snitch? Alex is little more than a baby, he wouldn't trip you up on purpose."

Matthew shot his father a sour look. Domovoi and Samantha were still stony faced. Mark sighed.

"Look, let's go to the park or something, try to play without fighting."

Domovoi and Sam were finding it hard to believe that the four of them could get along, but Alexander's face lit up so Domovoi went to fetch his football while Samantha took Alexander.

"Coming?" She asked her mother. Minerva shook her head.

"I need to talk with your father."

"Bitter sweet?" The nine year old asked, grinning.

"I suppose you could put it like that."

Samantha got down on one knee, still holding Alexander, and broke into song.

"_Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you, too. Don't forget me, at best, I'll remember you said; sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead-_"

Minerva scowled. "Samantha stop it."

Sam grinned hugely and Alexander clapped clumsily, his hands occasionally missing each other.

"Come on Sam, we're going!"

Samantha turned to see Dom, Matthew and Mark already crammed into his little Cleo. Samantha ran after them, Alexander waved goodbye to his mother over her shoulder. Minerva waved back once and turned back towards the huge, empty house.

The car journey to the park little more than half an hour away was crazy. Samantha tuned into a radio station that spoke English and made a point of singing every song that she knew when it came on, Matthew was constantly trying to get his attention, Domovoi was trying to spin his football on his finger and Alexander bounced up and down on his booster seat gibbering about nothing in particular.

"Domovoi, please, don't do that while I'm driving," muttered Mark as the ball fell onto the gear stick for the fourth time. Domovoi shrugged and dropped his ball in the well. Mark let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He'd been expecting a back answer.

"Samantha, honey, your singing's lovely, but tone it down a little, please?"

Samantha grinned, her face displaying pure cheekiness. "You like it really don't you though?" she accused, and went back to her song.

Mark left it at that since he could sense her rebelling if he mentioned it again. He'd been disarmed in seconds by a nine year old. God, the girl was her father all over again.

"Shut up Alex!" Matthew whined from the back, putting his hand over Alexander's mouth. Being only young, he didn't seem to get the fact that he was stopping Alexander from breathing until the boy bit his hand.

"Aaagh! Dad! Alex _bit _me!"

Domovoi and Mark turned around at the same time.

"Snitch," Domovoi sneered. Mark couldn't defend Alexander against his own son this time, since you could see the bite marks on Matty's

hand.

Alexander had stopped talking to himself after Matthew had forced him to shut up, but for a reason Mark and Dom couldn't see, his eyes went as wide as saucers and he began pointing behind them and babbling. Samantha followed her brother's finger and saw a red BMW skid across the road infront of them. She yelled at Mark to turn around and by the time he did, the only thing he could do was swerve out of the way, across the other lane of traffic coming their way and off the side of the road, going so fast that despite him putting on the breaks, the car tipped onto its side before grinding to a halt.

Alexander shook his head to clear it. He seemed to be in a sideways world. It took him a moment to realise that the car had flipped. He looked around him. Matthew was sitting as straight as he could, his fists curled around his booster seat, his eyes staring straight ahead in shock. Mark appeared to be semi-conscious, but unharmed and Samantha had her hands over her mouth, her face white, staring at something that clearly sickened her. Alexander followed her gaze to find it resting on Domovoi, being so tall his head had slammed onto the car frame where the top of the door met the car before smashing his face off the dashboard, which was now covered in blood.

Alexander recoiled, and after a moment of fiddling with it, undid the clasp on his seat. Clumsily, he clambered over everything in his topsy-tervy world which didn't extend past their car, and reached his brother just as a crowd started to gather.

He pushed Domovoi back, struggling with his brother's weight against his own short stature. His nose. Blood was gushing from his brother's nose at an alarming rate and Samantha actually retched at the smell. If Domovoi had been awake, he would have vomited by now.

Alexander placed his hands on Domovoi's face. No way was he sticking his fingers up his brother's nose.

Alexander didn't need to utter a word. His magic almost seemed to read his mind when it responded to his thoughts, mostly concerning what the young boy could see, which was mainly blood, and so it stopped the bleeding, but Alexander hadn't thought for a moment that Domovoi's nose clearly broken, the lower half of the bone in his long nose sticking out at a dodgy angle. Alexander didn't notice under the blood but Samantha saw it and understood that Alexander had just healed the bone in its broken position, rounding it off and fusing it together, but with one half fused to the side of the other and not to the end.

Matthew didn't notice any of this, since he was too mesmerised by the

glowing amber blob on Domovoi's nose.

And of course, magic in front of ignorant humans was a crime.

And it all went in the file.

And miles below ground, all Felix Johansson needed was _a reason_.


	3. The Leaders and Misleaders

**Chapter Two: The Leader and The Misleaders**

Artemis and his two sons were in the front room. Domovoi was watching a football match which meant that anyone who wanted to be toasty warm in front of the wood burner had to watch it too. Alexander, who was so bored that he was actually dropping off to sleep, lay slumped on the opposite end of the sofa to Domovoi, hugging a toy cat.

Samantha was rummaging around in the attic, judging by the noises coming from upstairs. There were a few hidden items up there that Artemis was a little concerned about his nosy daughter finding, like Sylvian's stuff, old papers from his past misdeeds and the fairy weaponry from the Fowl Manor siege, but telling her to come down would mean submitting the best chair in the house to Domovoi, who was perched on the arm of the sofa as his brother was taking up a lot of it for such a small child, and walking out of the warm living room and while Artemis wasn't really to be deemed a lazy man, there were some days when you just couldn't be bothered.

Artemis couldn't really be bothered to talk to Minerva about her careless boy-friend who'd nearly got his kids killed and that was why he'd blocked her number from his phone, since she'd been ringing him relentlessly and Artemis was getting very familiar with the 'reject call' button after stupidly accepting one call just to tell her to please leave him alone and had ended up in a full scale argument with an angry French woman, which was the last place he wanted to be on a cold Sunday night.

"Domovoi, you can nudge Alexander along a little if you must. He's nearly asleep." Artemis told Domovoi after having to watch him sit uncomfortably on the sofa arm for almost an hour with the remote in one hand and his other self-consciously rubbing at his slightly swollen, obviously crooked nose.

Domovoi was nudging a mildly protesting Alexander along to the other end of the sofa when a hit squad of tiny policemen broke down the door.

You can imagine Artemis' surprise.

"What are you doing in my house, and why have you broken down the door?" Artemis demanded while Domovoi picked his jaw up of the carpet. Alexander was too sleepy to think much of the situation.

"You could simply have knocked."

"Never know what you mud men have waiting for us at the other side of a door," one officer muttered bitterly. "But here you are, defenceless, so we can calmly get on with the job in hand."

Artemis looked at the fairy spokes-man with narrowed eyes. "And what job would that be?"

Another of the five fairies pointed at the general direction of the sofa.

"The boy you have sitting there is only 25% human. The other part fairy. Being over 25% fairy means that for the safety of our people he has to go underground."

Domovoi jabbed himself in the chest. "Me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, no, don't be ridiculous. The other. Alexander." Said the fairy who had delivered the last speech, waving a dismissing hand at

Domovoi, who looked offended at the offhand manner at which he was regarded.

"How do you know my son is 25% fairy? I've never had him DNA tested." Artemis demanded suspiciously.

Fairy spokes-man number one looked guilty behind his visor. "Each one of your children had a series of discreet test carried out on them a few hours after birth while they slept by a shielded fairy. Actually, all four of your children are fairy, but the first two by such a tiny percent it makes almost no difference, and obviously, the fourth died, and Alexander seemed to get all of the gene without it being attacked by the human DNA before birth."

It had always disturbed Artemis a little how the fairies knew so much about his life, but in his opinion, this was a step too far.

"You DNA tested - among other procedures - my children when they were only a few hours old without so much as asking me first?"

"We couldn't be sure you'd grant permission!" objected the fairy.

"So you did it anyway? And now you've come to take my son away from me after two years? Why now?"

The fairy sighed, removing his helmet. The other four followed his lead. "You may as well sit back down, Mister Fowl, this could take some explaining."

As suggested, Artemis sat back down, running his long fingers through his black hair. The fairy took the only other chair in the room. "Yes, we always knew about the gene, and we knew you suspected, but we saw no reason to remove Alexander from his family, since he had no magic. He was not threatening our secrecy, yes, he might always be abnormally short, but nothing that would arouse suspicion. And when you and Miss Holly Short felt that the situation Alexander was in called for the drastic measure of giving him magic after Mr Foaly gave away classified information on his DNA, it did raise the danger level."

The fairy paused, watching Artemis over steepled fingers.

"You see how lenient (spelling?) we've been here, Mister Fowl? Do you see the danger your son puts us in? I'm sorry to say, Artemis, that the display of magic in a public, crowded place your son performed just over a month ago have sealed our decision. He has to come underground."

Domovoi glanced from the now fast asleep Alexander, to his father, to the fairy.

"What, we're never going to see him again?"

The fairy smiled, but to Domovoi, it didn't look entirely genuine.

"Don't be ridiculous, Master Fowl. Just until he is old enough to control his magic and understand the importance of keeping a low profile. Judging by his ageing rate, and that magical creatures age slower as they get older, I'd say about twenty years."

Artemis gave a harsh bark of a laugh that said, 'ha! But no.'

"Twenty years might seem tiny to you and Alex, but in twenty years time, I'll be fifty-seven. Twenty years is a big deal for humans, remember?"

The fairy gave another sympathetic fake smile. "Sorry, no can do, Fowl. Just be grateful it's in your lifetime."

Artemis felt the situation slipping through his fingers. This had been premeditated since his son was born. It was out of his hands.

One LEP officer took pity on Artemis. He watched the human as his blue eyes stared straight ahead, calculating outcomes.

"Does Alexander have anything he would take with him?" The ginger-haired elf asked, a little timid, breaking Artemis' trance.

Artemis sighed as he stood up. "I suppose," he mumbled, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder and shaking him gently in an attempt to wake him up. Alexander protested, sleep muttering and batting Artemis away with tiny hands until he lost the battle to remain unconscious.

Artemis felt Domovoi's gaze boring into the side of his skull and it took him a lot of effort to look at his eldest.

Domovoi looked massively out of his depth.

"Dad, are we coming? Me and Sam? You're not gonna leave us, right?" His blue eyes were round and terrified.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, Dom. Not twenty years, I'll tell you that. And I'll bet a good amount of money that we'll be seeing

Alex again before that, but I don't want to tempt fait."

Domovoi nodded once, looking rejected, and turned back to his football game, but Artemis could tell he wasn't really seeing it.

"Dom, I'm sorry, but I can't be in two places at once."

Alexander was peering at his brother under his father's arm, looking curiously at Dom's sullen expression.

"Never mind…" Domovoi muttered, pulling up his knees and hugging himself without realising what he was doing. Pulling himself in like a hedgehog when threatened, but really, more like a cat, curling up in a lonely ball to keep the cold on the outside in an attempt to keep it's innocent heart warm.

"I love you Dom." Artemis said, as matter-of-factly as possible. Dom didn't look up.

"Okay," he replied dismissively in a tone that told Artemis he wasn't in the mood for girly talk. Or talk of any sort.

Artemis turned away and wrinkled up his nose against the prickling in the corners of his eyes, composed himself, and addressed Alexander.

"Alex, you know Holly, and how she is like you?"

Alexander's expression was blank. "Holly…?" He mumbled questioningly.

"The short red haired girl with the tanned skin who was talking to me on the computer video call a month ago." Artemis explained, a small sigh of relief whistling past his lips at the spark of comprehension in Alex's eyes.

"Well you are going to go where Holly lives for a while."

Alexander's look of confusion returned. "Holly… House?"

"No, not Holly's house, Holly's city. Like Dublin is a city."

Artemis' comparison was wasted on Alex, as Dublin could have been a pudding for all he knew, but he pretended to understand, allowing his father to lift him off the sofa and set him on the floor.

"I… How… When…" Alexander paused for a moment and tapped his chin with his middle finger which was quite comical for a child so small. He looked like an upright six month old speaking.

"Home?"

Alexander made a point to remember 'home.' It was proving a useful word.

"Yes, you'll be coming home," Artemis replied, knowing fine well that Alex was asking w_hen _he was coming home, not _if_, but was dodging the question on purpose. How was he supposed to explain twenty years to a boy who did not know the difference between an hour and a minute? Alexander frowned, but made himself content that he was not staying in this unknown place forever.

"Come and get some clothes to travel with before we go, okay?"

Alexander looked at him incredulously. "Now?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, now, come on-"

Samantha bounded downstairs holding an armful of what looked to Artemis like guns.

_Uh oh._

"Dad, look what I found up in the attic! Took me a while to crack the safe, though. These are LEP guns, right…"

Sam looked around her, at Alexander's bewildered expression, to the elves in full LEP uniform to her brother sulking in a huddle at the end of the sofa.

"What's going on?"

"We might ask you the same thing, young lady," growled one of the elves as the lot of them pulled out their own, considerably more updated guns, on their guard.

"I- nothing! I was just in the attic and I found a safe and these were in it and I was just wondering…"

Domovoi, not being able to stand not knowing what was going on much longer, raised his head to survey the situation and saw his sister holding an armful of fairy weaponry. He was accordingly speechless.

"Fowl. Why do you have LEP weaponry in your house? Doesn't that seem an unusual keepsake?" And elf hissed, still pointing his gun at Samantha.

"They're from the Fowl Manor siege!" Artemis blanched, knowing he was never going to get himself out of this one. "They're disabled, and were locked in a safe! I hardly had them on display!"

"Drop them," one elf shouted at Samantha, who allowed the guns to tumble from her arms and down the stairs, landing in a heap at Alexander's feet. Her brown eyes opened wide.

"Dad…?"

"Not now Sam."

Artemis felt two tiny but strong as iron hands grip his own and hold them tightly behind his back. He didn't resist. He knew what was happening.

"Artemis Fowl the Second, I'm arresting you under the illegal possession of fairy weaponry. Hold the hell still until I get you in the shuttle."

It wasn't the line Artemis was used to hearing, but it worked none the less. He watched, open mouthed as Alexander and Samantha were shackled as well as himself. Domovoi was putting up a pretty good fight. They boy could throw a punch when he wanted to.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he screeched at the two fairies attempting to pin his arms down. When they succeeded, he just used his feet instead. "If we wanted to kill someone with them we would have done it by now! And why are you arresting me!"

"Just shut up and lie still son, or I'll be forced to sedate you!" Domovoi was warned. He took little notice, and was swiftly mesmerised when he bit down on one of the restraining hands.

The fairies made a short job of leading the Fowl's out the house, after Artemis insisted that he lock his front door, the key was confiscated. Domovoi stumbled along silently, a prod in the back encouraging him every so often, his eyes blank.

Artemis felt two tiny but strong as iron hands grip his own and hold them tightly behind his back. He didn't resist. He knew what was happening.

"Artemis Fowl the Second, I'm arresting you under the illegal possession of fairy weaponry above ground. Hold the hell still until I get you in the shuttle."

It wasn't the line Artemis was used to hearing, but it worked none the less. He watched, open mouthed as Alexander and Samantha were shackled as well as himself. Domovoi was putting up a pretty good fight. They boy could throw a punch when he wanted to.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he screeched at the two fairies attempting to pin his arms down. When they succeeded, he just used his feet instead. "If we wanted to kill someone with them we would have done it by now! And why are you arresting me!"

"Just shut up and lie still son, or I'll be forced to sedate you!"

Domovoi was warned. He took little notice, and was swiftly mesmerised when he bit down on one of the restraining hands.

The fairies made a short job of leading the Fowl's out the house, after Artemis insisted that he lock his front door, the key was confiscated.

Domovoi stumbled along silently, a prod in the back encouraging him every so often, his eyes blank.

"Dad…" Samantha whispered as she was shoved into the back of the fairy shuttle. "Dad I really don't like this…"

Artemis looked at her sarcastically. "And I'm having the time of my life."

The compartment of the shuttle they were thrown unceremoniously into was grey walled, grey floored and grey ceiling-ed and had a huge, reinforced steely grey door.

Artemis felt his stomach flip. Everyone stood in silence until Alexander started to wail.

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the position to comfort you right now," Artemis sighed, shaking his handcuffs to prove his point.

Alexander paid no attention to his, dropped onto the floor, sat on his bottom and screamed.

Domovoi, who would usually have made a smart remark by now, stood in the corner, looking dopey and lifeless. When Holly had mesmerised Artemis, she had told him to think of something, usually something pleasant. But Domovoi had simply had his thoughts sucked out of his head and simply looked like a clone.

**Bad ending, I know, sue me.**

**Hi guys! If you've been wondering why I've been so exclusive lately it's because a naughty site called Anime Freak has been eating up all my internet data! But 3 told me what was doing it, so now I am not going to use that site anymore!**

**But… While I have been away from the internet world… Several things have happened.**

**1) I did not update ATG… I have been slowly thinking up a story that is called Yellow Moon for FictionPress. Originally, it was gonna be a real life thing, but I've put a super-natural edge to it now, and this is gonna sound weird, but it makes it more believable. Anyway, check it out! My username is ClaudTheCat. (I haven't posted it yet)**

**2) My best buddy Thomas got an account. His username is Gytrash (don't ask me what the heck it means. Some myth he said. Whatever. He's all into Greek gods and myths and stuff. PM him about Percy Jackson. You'll end up co-writing the next book with him) Anyway, he's dead new, and I just wanted to introduce him to you so, say hi and play nice!**

**3) I read a book (among others) called 'I Think There's Something Wrong With Me' by Nigel Smith and it is so funny, seriously, go read it! It's got quite a lot of swearing in it and it's a bit rude. A true story basically about how he got this massive brain lesion and everybody basically pronounced him dead on the spot (besides his GP, who gave him 2 painkillers and sent him to bed. I'm not sure if you'll got that joke. I dunno if it's just British General Practitioners who are like that) and he survived. Just. But by God is he funny!**

**Anyway, I just want to say hello, specially to Wolfie (this is the secret code that means update/post whatever) Monique, Victoria, Thomas, you know? Just anybody who ever commented. Thanks. **

**Umm… I just got my new braces in and I cannot chew anything, so I dunno why I just went out and bought 6 packs of chewing gum, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed that bit, please check out Yellow Moon! Bye! **


	4. The Lock Up

**Chapter Three: The Lock Up**

Artemis thought that it would be a good idea to sit quiet and not kick up a fuss. He trusted fairy security, there was no way he was getting out of here, and so he'd undone Samantha's handcuffs in about half an hour, the code being 714, and so Samantha freed him and her two brothers.

Sam had sat Domovoi on the floor, where he was slumped against the wall as if someone had taken his batteries out, Alexander was curled up on Artemis' lap sobbing miserably and Sam was pacing up and down, her eyebrows knitted, Artemis' frown lines appearing on her forehead.

"Samantha, please, you're making me exhausted just by looking at you, we're not getting out until they let us out, settle down."

Obediently, Sam sat cross-legged on the floor, resting her head on her fingertips, frown lines disappearing almost immediately.

"Dad, I can't take this much longer. Domovoi's brain's mush, Alexander's having a breakdown and you don't know what to do, do you?" Samantha accused, not raising her head from her fingertips.

Artemis shifted guiltily, stealing a glance at the looked door and pulled Alexander's sobbing form closer. "Samantha, we've been here barely three hours. They're not going to keep us in here forever."

Artemis look thoughtfully from Alexander's quivering form to Domovoi, quiet in the corner. Sparks flashed in his brain.

"I wonder if Alex could take the Mesmer off Dom…" He mused.

Samantha raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"How _does _a person remove the Mesmer? And doesn't it have to be the same person who applied it?"

Artemis shrugged. "I would assume so, but I don't know how powerful Alex is. And to remove the Mesmer, one simply has to fall asleep."

"Well, what else do we have to do. Three minds are better than two."

Artemis scowled. "You're not counting Alex."

"He's hardly Stewie Griffin, is he? Come on, I need Domovoi's wise cracks before I go crazy."

Artemis was wondering how his nine year old daughter had managed to get her hands on a fifteen rated movie. It was only a hunch, but he had a feeling Domovoi was to blame.

Artemis picked up Alexander, who continued to sob and cling to his father's shirt, which was now soaking wet with his tears. Artemis was shocked at how easily impressionable his youngest was.

"Do you want to do magic?" Artemis asked, knowing Alexander was a sucker for his powers. Artemis had banned him from purposely using magic, especially in public, unless it was needed. Besides when he accidentally shielded, he stuck by the rules his father laid with surprising commitment for a boy his age.

Alexander sniffled and rubbed his face in Artemis' shirt when he nodded, successfully using it as a tissue and covering it in baby snot.

"Thank you, Alex. Your manners leave much to be desired. I wonder if you could tell Domovoi to go to sleep."

Alexander looked confused, and when his father set him in front of his brother, he twisted his fingers, the blank, staring look on Dom's face disturbing him a little, and hiccupped the word 'sleep' at him to no avail.

He glanced at his sister and father for further explanation.

"Let me rephrase that, Alex. I want you to _force _Domovoi to go to sleep, using magic."

Alexander was utterly bewildered. His father wanted him to do _what_?

How was he supposed to force Domovoi to go to sleep?

_Do I tell Dom to go to sleep using magic, or do I tell my magic to _

_make him go to sleep? _He wondered.

"Dom, go asleep!" he ordered. Nothing happened.

"Dom, go asleep now?"

Alexander began to get frustrated. How the heck was he supposed to

do this?

"_Sleep_." Alexander hissed, stamping his foot. Except it didn't come out as a hiss, it came out as if he were singing.

_What the… How did I do that?_

He glanced at his father. He was grinning.

_So I just have to get really, really mad and I can sing? _He wondered.

He looked back at Domovoi. His brother was almost comatose where he sat.

Alexander grinned and clapped his pudgy hands, childishly jumping up and down.

"Alex do it! Alex do it! Daddy see?"

Artemis laughed at Alexander's display along with Sam. "Yes, I'll say

you did. And for future reference, it's 'I did it,' not 'Alex do it,' by the way."

"I do it?"

"Close enough."

Samantha slapped her hand over Artemis' mouth unceremoniously.

"Shhh!" She hissed. "Someone's outside."

Alexander had heard it long before either of them, his sensitive ears picking up everything down to a heartbeat. It proved overwhelming at times.

Artemis heard it too now. Voices outside the door and the clicking of buttons and the jingle of keys.

"Watch the little one, he's got more power than a pixie running hot, him."

"What about the cheeky one?"

"That little shit? Morgan took care of him. He's way under."

There was a click and a screech that set the (conscious) Fowl's teeth on edge.

One of the previous LEP members was standing by the door along with several bulky one meter tall guards and a male fairy in a white lab coat.

The fairy in the white coat stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hello Mr Fowl, my name is Mr Hans Meyer-"

"We're were too you know," Samantha announced, huffily, indicating her two brothers and herself.

Meyer nodded impatiently. "Yes, yes. I know, I know. Children should be seen and not heard, yes?" He said quickly, snickering nervously. He looked on edge.

Samantha strode forward. She was more than a foot taller than the fairy and despite her age, looked very intimidating.

"You know what, I disagree. Now would you get off our case."

Meyer visibly cowered. "I-I-I… I see you've removed your cuffs."

"Don't underestimate us."

"Samantha, sit down, you're terrifying the poor sap."

Artemis pulled Samantha away by the wrist, wrapping an arm around her, reminding her that she was a naive child.

"Enough, you don't know how these people work, Sammy." He whispered, using her pet name to make her feel childish. It worked, though Samantha knew what he was doing.

"Wise move Fowl," said the officer, smirking.

Artemis scowled. "Don't you wise move me. I want you to tell us what you're doing with us, and maybe we can discuss it like adults."

Meyer nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. N-no good standing here? hmm?

Come, you must feel like escaped convicts. Leave the boy there."

Artemis barked a laugh. "I don't think so. No way am I leaving Domovoi here."

"Fine," Meyer shrugged, turning around. His guards gave the Fowls cool stares. "I guess your hands will be full in the event of confrontation."

Artemis ignored the fairy he supposed was a scientist and handed Alexander to Samantha, then hauled Domovoi's limp form into his arms, then set after his hosts, Samantha tagging behind him.

Domovoi was a dead weight, and half way there, Artemis felt as if his arms would pop out their sockets, so he shifted Dom over his shoulder.

Artemis let his gaze wander over the short corridor down which they were travelling. It was grey. God, this was the largest, most depressing shuttle Artemis had ever seen.

They turned into a room, larger than the cell, but still small by human standards. Their hosts were already sitting. Artemis couldn't help thinking that he was leading himself and his kids to their dooms. It was times like this when he needed a Butler.

**Artemis Fowl's Diary, Disk 6**

_Butler seems, of all things, proud, that I have kept to my promise I made when I was seventeen to be what my mother had intended. Not a crime lord, but a good honest man with a decent job and a family._

_Nobody can be good all the time, but Butler consoled me that if I simply wasn't on the wanted list, it was good enough._

_Honest? Well, there's only a certain amount of honesty my nature will allow. And I have secrets I need to keep. Past deeds and a certain underworld civilisation. But I have come clean with mother and father about those shadier deals. They weren't proud of my actions, but proud of my revelation. To Father, Beckett and Myles, I have given away the secret of the people, but they are bound to keep it between Fowls._

_I am a teacher at the local day school. Day schools, I have discovered, aren't all bad. The education they provide might not be in the same league as ST Bart's, but it is so much less stuck up._

_And a family. I think I handled that one well. I have a beautiful wife (but aren't all wives beautiful to at least one person?) who understands what I am talking about, who knows me and accepts me for being me, warts and all. (I don't have any warts. Any future Fowl who is reading this and did not understand that saying needs to go back to school) And of course we have Lewis Domovoi Fowl, who, I must say, is insanely handsome and looks a lot like myself._

_We (Minerva and I) had a long, hard, grim extended argument over Lewis' name. Minerva wanted, ever since we found him to be a boy, to call him Artemis. I disagree. While I am honoured that she likes my name so, I don't feel the need to push the ridiculing that comes with it onto my boy. I was determined to call him Domovoi (that was the first time I've seen Butler blush) but Minerva wasn't having it._

_So a random name it was. Lewis is agreed on. And of course, Artemis Fowl always gets his way, I slipped the Domovoi in there. He is not legally registered yet, so there's still time for me to convince Minerva we shall call him Dom._

**Haven City Conference Building. The Smallest Room. Present**

"Artemis, the only conditions in which we could even consider that Alexander was to stay above ground would be to mind wipe him, every human, including Mark, Matthew and Minerva who knows about or has seen one of us, or Alexander in action, mind wipe every fairy who could contact you, Holly Short, Trouble Kelp, Foaly the Centaur, the list goes on, render all your children and yourself infertile and remove Alexander's magic. You see how much influence this child has?" asked Meyer, indicating Alexander, who was no longer sobbing, but clutching handfuls of Samantha's hair.

"Hang on," Samantha shot in before her father could so much as open his mouth.

"Miss Fowl, each one of you three has a small amount of magical DNA. Your elder brother by the least, and your youngest with the most, leaving you in between, but still with a lot less than Alexander, here. The DNA can be passed onto children, as we have seen, and there's a high possibility that it would pass on from you. And then we'd be going through the same procedure again, you see?"

"I suppose."

"Now, Mr Fowl, are you really prepared to do these things to the people you know?"

Artemis answered his question with a question. His suspicion was so high, he thought it might be Atlantis again. After all, he was never really shot of it, and still took the medication once a year to ward it off. He'd no compulsions for decades, but still had an odd preference to multiples of five as a young child might have a favourite number.

"I don't understand why Alexander being underground means that we are allowed to have children, while him being above means the opposite. It makes no sense. I don't think you thought your terms through."

Meyer's nervous stutter and wringing hands returned. Fowl had him, Fowl had him.

"L-let's just say t-t-that those a-are my conditions, M-M-Mr Fowl."

Artemis leaned back in the straight back chair, knowing he was onto something. Usually such body language would have shown smugness, but the illusion was ruined somewhat by the five-foot-one six and a half stone unconscious eleven year old he was still holding with his chest against Dom's back, the boy's head resting on his shoulder so that his mouth were wide open, making him snore.

Artemis pushed Domovoi's head down with one finger, a rather sarcastic look on his face when the boy's chin rested on his chest, making him snore all the more.

"I will so much as start to consider your conditions if you allow Domovoi and Samantha to remove themselves from this situation unharmed until we come to an agreement."

Meyer scowled and flicked his wrist dismissively. "Whatever, Fowl, I find you tiring."

Samantha raised her eyebrows to herself. _What is this guy? Multiple personality?_

Artemis was expecting some disagreement from Samantha but she kept quiet. She was tired, hungry and found she didn't have the energy for much more back chat.

"Good, I'm glad we can agree on something. Dom and Sam shall stay at the Manor until further notice. Any objections you have will have to go through my mother."

Artemis was hardly going to ask permission on where his children stayed, preferring his commanding role. One thing he disliked about this fairy, among his other flaws, was the way his attitude changed at seemingly nothing.

"But Fowl…"

Meyer startled Artemis by his cold serious voice.

"Be warned. The underworld has racism too."

**Bit of a naff last line, but forgive me, okay? I'll try to get this into the plot in the next chapter rather than dancing around the subject of this part, eh?**


	5. Broken Man

**Broken Man**

Artemis watched, the next day, as Alexander was taken away to a holding unit for hybrids, feeling awfully guilty as he watched Alexander screaming, crying and kicking his escort, a young blonde pixie, who looked startled at his reaction, but not nearly as startled to see a human underground. There were some human/fairy hybrids in the unit, but the humans, being cowardly, selfish creatures, usually buggered off leaving the fairy with an over powerful or totally useless child and no idea what to do with it.

Alexander was bundled into a white-washed room with some effort, as he was almost as big, or in some cases taller than, the people trying to control him. His anger made him almost impossible to touch, as the gold sparks rolling down his arms seemed to electrocute anyone who tried to get a hold on him. For his ruthless behaviour, two year old was put on isolation and all staff were ordered to ignore him. This did not go well with Alexander.

Alex stood, finally defeated, in the middle of his room. He was alone. He was the only child there with no roommate. Just white walls, a white bed, with white sheets, and a frosted glass window on the door. He was at a loss of what to do.

First, to try and calm the buzzing magic running through him, he ran aimlessly in circles for about half an hour at full speed until he was out of breath. Then he tried showing off. Doing handstands and back flips as if they were nothing, his magic made everything seem easy.

Still nobody came.

He kicked the door a couple of times. Someone outside yelled something incomprehensible at him. Alex tried to scramble up so that he could see out of the window properly, but it was too high. Someone had noticed him though. It didn't make him feel quite so alone, knowing that there wasn't just vast nothingness on the other side of the door. There were people bustling about going along with their day. No, _he _was in the nothingness. And if they weren't going to let him out, he was going to make them come to him.

Screaming seemed like a good idea. After all, if he wanted Daddy to come to him, all he had to do was scream loud enough. Though Artemis was never in a good mood when he came, he still came, and that was the point.

But shrieking did nothing. Nobody said anything, or did anything. He was ignored. He tried shouting words. Every 'mummy' and 'daddy,' 'Sammy' and 'Dom' was ignored. Obviously, they were used to this, but Alex didn't get it. didn't they care? And what was Daddy doing? What hadn't he come? Didn't _he care?_

That was it. Mummy didn't care. Mummy had had enough of him. Daddy didn't care any more. He'd let these people carry him away and hadn't said anything. These people outside the door, they didn't care. Nobody cared. Was this a place for people who were unwanted? He'd watched 'Annie' once. The children weren't cared about. Was that where he was now? A dumping ground for annoying children? Had he annoyed his family because he'd cried?

Alexander sighed. "Ah sorry." He whispered to the floor, rubbing his eyes. "Ah sorry."

Alex stood up and ran up to the door, trying to see through the window. "Ah say, Ah sorry!" he said, louder this time. When nobody replied, he felt himself getting angry.

Alexander Fowl was usually a placid boy, but then, usual little things didn't annoy him much. Sure, he got angry when refused sweets, but never really angry. Nothing like this.

Alexander screamed, kicked and punched with all his might. The poor door took it all, and nobody came.

_Look at me! Look at me! I said sorry! Sorry! Pick me up! Look at me! Shout at me! Sorry!_

Alexander bounced off the walls, running around in circles again, kicking punching until he fell to the floor, utterly defeated, again.

Convinced that it was true, and that nobody cared, Alex rammed his thumb in his mouth rather huffily and went to sleep on the floor.

Artemis had never felt so guilty in his life. It pulled his heart out to watch Alexander being dragged away screaming his apologies. He wanted to say something, anything. 'I'll come back for you,' 'I love you,' but his jaw was locked shut and his throat was dry, so he just stood in the corridor crying silently, like a broken man.

_**I'm sorry this is very short but I was getting nowhere with his chapter and the story needed an update. The next should be the usual 9 pages.**_


	6. Canny Lad

**Canny Lad**

"Come on, tell me. I know you fancy someone," Carrie-Ann encouraged, getting right up in Hannah's face. "You can't not fancy anyone."

The American sighed and pushed her new friend back a bit. What Carrie-Ann had said was half true. She couldn't believe she didn't fancy the pants off anybody. Granted, there were people with lovely personalities, but they looked like farmers and probably chewed grass for lunch. And of course, there were the ones who were drop dead gorgeous… But the attitudes on them… Horrendous.

In her old school in New York, she had rarely been without a boyfriend. Pretty, good natured and popular, a blonde with brains, people queued up to be the next in line.

Carrie-Ann sighed in defeat. "Are we really all that ugly?"

Hannah shrugged. "If you want me to make a list of people who I think are fit, I can reel five or six off for you. But the ones I have confronted are rude as hell and twice as vain."

"Go on then."

"Top of the list…" Hannah thought for a moment. If she put her crush at the top, it'd be obvious, but second or last would look like bluff and double bluff. In the end she settled for the most unimportant position. Fourth. "Finnian. Asian/Irish. A match made in heaven."

Carrie-Ann smirked. "Not so. His parents aren't together anymore and are still fighting over who gets custody."

"I'd fight long and hard to walk around and say that that masterpiece was my kid, so no wonder," Hannah remarked. "Second, Christopher. He's the hottest ginger I've ever met, but he's an arse-hole."

"I have to agree with you there, he is an arse. But fit, you're right."

"Robbie?" Hannah suggested, and her friend gushed.

"You can get your eyes of Robbie 'cause he's all mine." Hannah giggled into a pillow.

"…Er Dominic? He's cute."

"Who the hell is Dominic?"

Hannah was momentarily bewildered. "Is it just Dom then? I thought it was short for something."

The Irish girl grinned. "Oh, you mean Domovoi? Weird name, I know. I think his parents made it up!"

So Domovoi was the name of the dark haired boy with the handsome face who actually had an ounce of sense about him.

"Domovoi's hopeless. Half the girls in the year are after him and he's either ignorant, or stuck up."

There would be something imperfect, wouldn't there?

Hannah pulled her English (literacy, whatever) homework out of her bag and nudged Carrie-Ann to do the same. "C'mon, I gotta go home in an hour."

"Whoa," her friend exclaimed. "What about number five and six?"

"Huh?"

The Irish teen's face lit up as it dawned on her. "Oh my God, you fancy Domovoi Fowl!" she shrieked, quivering with a childish excitement.

Hannah scowled, embarrassed. "So what if I do?" she grumbled. "It's just a crush, and I bet he's a prick."

Carrie-Ann grinned. "But that's the thing, he's not. Honest, he's dead canny. Clueless at times, but canny. It's adorable, really."

"Minerva, please don't shout," Artemis asked down the line. Minerva's initial reaction was to begin shouting, but she then noticed Artemis' voice sounded odd. Stuffy? Nasal, almost.

"Artemis, are you ill?" She asked, finding herself genuinely concerned. "And what have you done?"

"No, I'm not ill." Artemis assured, cursing for not having pulled himself together better.

Minerva gasped when she realised. Was her Arty… crying? Artemis Fowl was crying. Her first reaction was to smirk, and after that had passed, collapse-with-shock fear set in. If Artemis Fowl was _crying_, something must be badly wrong.

"Artemis, is everything alright?"

Artemis shook his head frantically, even though he knew she couldn't see him. Tears formed again at the corners of his eyes.

"Minerva, I'm sorry."

"_Artemis._"

"I have failed as a father."

"Artemis! What. Have. You. Done?"

"Alex is gone." He blurted, tactlessly.

Minerva felt her danger level rising. "_Gone where_?"

"The fairies took him to an institute for hybrids and genetic cloning accidents. I tried, Minerva."

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough or we'd _still have him_! You're right, Artemis, you've failed as a father and a guardian."

"I'm sorry, Artemis repeated, sounding pathetic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Minerva sighed. One parent had to keep themselves together, and it looked like this time, it'd be her.

Alexander awoke immediately from his restless sleep on the floor when he heard a door opening and the _clack _of high heels on the floor.

He looked up to see a woman who was a lot taller that he expected. A short human, not a tall fairy.

She kneeled down next to him and picked him up, placing him on her knee. Her red hair tickled his face. Alexander stared at her groggily.

"You're a cute kid," she commented, getting to her feet. "C'mon. You need to get ready for bed, apparently, but I doubt you'll sleep now."

Alexander found himself very confused. Who was this woman? If she liked him so much, why hadn't she come before? Alexander shook his head to wake himself up and sat up in her arms.

"Blonkie." He said.

"Huh?"

"Blonkie," Alexander insisted, looking around his room before she closed the door.

"I don't know what you want, honey."

"Ma Blonkie!" Alex demanded, his lip starting to quiver. "Blonkie!"

"What the hell is a 'blonkie'? She asked the hysterical toddler. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Ma Lellow Blonkie." Alex emphasised.

"Your yellow… Blankie? Do you mean blankie? A blanket?"

Alexander squealed and clapped his hands, nodding.

"Uuugh…" she groaned. "It's only here if you brought it with you. Did you bring it?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Man took it."

"Oh. Okay, we'll get it later, hang on for half an hour, okay?"

Another nod.

"And I'll have no more screaming like that. This isn't all about you, you know."

**Samantha Fowl's diary.**

The inevitable has happened.

The fairy people took Alexander. I have never seen my father so upset. I have never seen my father upset. He's depressed, and he's only been gone a day.

Dad hasn't said anything that wasn't necessary to the existence of the human race since we left the institution. I have tried talking to him, but he's inconsolable.

Alexander will come back. I'm not being optimistic, I just know. And my father should know that too, but he's too wrapped up in guilt for rational thinking. He should know that Alexander is still entitled to his human rights, because he is a magical human. The magic bit is governed by their laws, but the human bit, by ours.

He should come back.

**Hay guys! That was to make up for my short, crappy last chapter. Because of the format of this one, I couldn't quite stretch it to nine pages (Maiandra GD size 14) but it's six pages, which isn't exactly chicken feed.**

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. Dunno why, since I started at three, and it's now half five in the morning. **

**I had to give up my lovely dog Harvey for reasons best benefiting him. We know the family who owns him, and I can go visit him. We saw them in the shops buying loads of dog stuff. They're nuts. He's gonna be more spoilt with them than he was with us. **

**(He wasn't getting enough exercise, and I am allergic to him (badly) and the noise was scaring him. My grandma, who he stayed with, owns a pub)**

**So, that's all, folks. If you're wondering about when Sam is going to be useful, because yes, she is just **_**there **_**at the moment, she should come in handy in the next instalment, and the last one. (There's five.)**

**Also, did anyone notice that in light of Arty having a girl's name, Sam, Dom and Alex are all unisex names?**

**(Examples for the stupid. Samantha-Samuel. Alexander-Alexandra. Dominic-Dominique.) Did ja notice?**


	7. Bye bye Baby

**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long, and you're all probably wondering if this was ever gonna get an update, but this absence was because I have just started high school year 9 and it's not like middle school I tell you. I was having a bit of trouble keeping up with everything and some home issues, but I'm back now! This chapter was three pages long, but I decided to delete it and start over. The last few chapters were a bit crap. Look, I'm sorry. Just try and see past it. I'll try to make this one dead good, kay?**

**Have you heard these songs? James Morrison's 'In My Dreams' and that 'The A Team' thing? They're pretty good. But they've got nothing to do with this chapter though. Oh well.**

Alexander Fowl woke in a very bland mood. The room he was in was very clinical, there was no noise and no company, so he felt nothing. He felt empty.

The room was designed to do this. Alexander had been placed in an isolated room, since the fairies had no idea about his mental state. Once they'd taken him to be sussed out, however, he'd be moved into a less temporary accommodation, where he'd stay until he died.

Humans and fairies are not compatible. They do not go together. They do not work together. They do not live together and they certainly do not have children together. It's not impossible of course. It just simply was not done. Like of course, in the days of slave trade. No self respecting American, English man, or any other man, would be caught dead married with children a black woman, but that wasn't to say that there weren't a few some bodies somewhere getting off with their slaves having little mixed raced children who were either hidden or killed.

In this case, it was the fairies who were the dominating race, but more quietly, and less violently. Artemis Fowl was certainly not the first man of decades to discover a fairy, and Turnball Root certainly wasn't the first to be in a relationship with a human. Dotted around the world were hundreds of humans either deeply and naturally in love with a fairy, understanding their secrets and concealing them accordingly, or else living in a haze of Mesmer that a fairy had put on them in fear that they'd walk away from them if they knew their lover's true identity.

The Institute that held Alexander held almost every human/fairy child ever officially recorded. Most of them were sorry cases. It was rare that clunky human genes didn't smother fairy ones, or that the baby's magic didn't kill the human mother, but those who survived were barely surviving at all.

There were other half breeds as well. For instance, sprites and dwarfs did not go together well.

But Alexander Sylvian Artemis Fowl was the only magical human for centuries.

The boy in question was simply lying in bed feeling nothing at all. He was half asleep again before a stout young elf tapped on the door in warning or his arrival and then walked in.

"Young Master Alexander Sylvian Artemis Fowl? Magical human, case number 993?" He asked in a bored voice, looking down at a clip-board. Alexander was silent. He sighed.

"Are you Alex Fowl?" he asked the young boy. Alexander sat up and nodded.

"Come with me."

Alexander obediently got out of bed. He was wearing yellow pyjamas that he did not recall putting on.

"A taken me see Daddy?" he asked, walking a few paces behind the man. He was only a little shorter than the fairy.

"Pardon?"

"Ah see Daddy now?" he clarified, hurrying a little and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The fairy continued walking down the long corridor. He did not look at the human. It disgusted him.

"No."

Alexander was a little surprised. "Ah see Mummy?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Soon, Ah see Mummy," Alexander said in a surprisingly certain tone as though he could bring about the meeting himself.

"No."

The young boy stopped in his tracks. The fairy noticed his footsteps disappearing and had to force himself to look at the thing. What a clumsy looking creature, with his chubby face, hands and feet, shoulder length blonde curls and staggering walk. As he looked, Alexander's mouth went square and his eyes screwed up. The fairy cringed. Now that was ugly.

He grabbed the child's arm and pulled him along, looking determinedly in the other direction.

"Stop crying, boy! You don't know how luck you are! Any other institution would have sold you to a circus!"

"I not like it!" Alex screamed, trying to pull his arm away. "I not like it!"

Alexander succeeded in yanking his arm away and proceeded to throw himself onto the floor and have a full blown tantrum.

The elf lost his patience. _Bloody humans_, he thought, grabbing Alexander's arm again and dragging the screaming boy along the polished floor behind him. Quite a task. Alexander wasn't heavy, but then, neither was the fairy.

By the time they reached their destination, Alexander was staggering behind the persistent elf, sobbing, but no longer screaming, looking very defeated.

"Ah, Smart," said an all to familiar voice. "I heard the two of you well before you arrived. Don't manhandle him too badly. He is Fowl's kid after all."

The elf, Smart, glowered at the councillor. "Sir." He muttered, and turned and left the room.

Alexander was left standing in another bare room, though less blindingly bright than the others. In front of him was Felix Johnson, smiling slightly, but it didn't fill Alex with reassurance. It looked as if Felix was satisfied about something else entirely.

"We've got a surprise for you, Alexander. Your mother insisted so, well, insistently, that we had to agree. I'm sure you'll be pleased."

The fairy took a sleek black laptop from a nearby table and woke it up by tapping a key. The screen brightened and on the screen was Minerva Paradizo. The picture quality was brilliant. It was like Alex could reach out and touch her. Indeed, he felt that the image was very real indeed.

"Mummy!"

It took a moment for the sound from Felix's mike to reach her computer, but when it did, she sat up straight, beaming.

"Alex! bébé, vous aurez à tenir devant la caméra pour moi de vous voir."

"Ah…" Alexander spoke French as well as he did English, and knew what his mother was saying, but was to young to really comprehend.

"Caméra? Clic, clic! Picture! Oú? I don' see."

Minerva rolled her eyes and switched languages. "Stand in front of the laptop screen, Alex."

Obediently, Alexander ran in front of the screen until his nose was inches away from hers.

Some longing ache burst in his mother's chest and she wanted so badly to hold him she actually reached out before remembering he was miles underground. Alexander saw her lift her arms and began bouncing up and down, somewhere in his mind anticipating his mother's hands around his chest. They didn't come. In sadness, he reached up two small hands and placed them on the laptop screen.

"Alex," she whispered, her fingers hovering in front of her mouth, ready to cover her face if she started to cry. "Alex, I'm so sorry! Mummy's sorry! I'll come and get you, Babe, I promise."

Alex's face brightened. "Mummy comin' a here?"

Minerva's hands crept up her face. "I'll try, Babe, I promise. I will try so hard. Arty too. Daddy's trying too. You'll come home."

Alexander paused, his hands falling from the screen. This place he was in, was undesirable, it seemed. And he could not reach his mother. He was alone. His father had walked away, but he mustn't have wanted to. His mother had said he was trying to get him back. "I not like it. Daddy! Come get me! Mummy!"

"I will, hun, I will, but until then, behave yourself. Trust me, I'll know."

Alex nodded, not really taking it in. Mummy was coming. Mummy was coming!

"Alex? Alex, I have to go now, they only gave me five minutes, but I'll try to speak to you again, Babe, I promise."

Alex nodded in sniffily agreement. "Bye bye Mummy." He whispered, waving at the screen sadly.

Minerva felt the tears in her eyes as her heart melted. "Bye bye baby," she whispered back. The screen went white.

**Short, I know, but I had to upload SOMETHING! This took about four days! Usually I could plan and write a 9 page one in a couple, but you'll have to settle for 6 pages. I am really busy at the moment! New school, ya know? I'll try and get in updates as much as possible. Hael too. See ya, don't forget to review!**

**~BS**


	8. Souless

**Right, let's move on quickly, shall we, because this bit's giving me trouble. So it won't be to my highest standard. In fact, not a great piece of writing, but I'll try to make sure there are no grammar errors and that it reads well. Also, new plot development. PLOT MOVES FAST AFTER THIS! STICK AROUND!**

**Chapter Eight Soulless**

Artemis Fowl and Minerva Paradizo were quite willing to work together, talk to each other, and share a room without arguing, and had agreed that those qualities should always exist; as Artemis said, he didn't get divorced to start a domestic war. The two had managed to stay good friends.

One thing Artemis could not stand was Mark Hayes. The thing that annoyed Artemis about him the most, besides uncomfortable truth that Minerva _found something _in him, was that he listened to stupid music, and that he was always _giving up _smoking. Artemis had never seen the man with a real cigarette in his mouth. It was always either a pen, or a lolly stick, anything, and he always had a several nicotine patches on various areas of his body.

But of course, Artemis never mentioned any of these things, since they were all adults and should act accordingly.

Unfortunately, Domovoi saw just the same as Artemis, in the way that _he _wasn't keen on this new boy who was Minerva's step-son. Artemis and Minerva tried their hardest to ignore the fighting, arguing and the futile attempts from Mark to pull the two apart while they discussed in depth the important matter of finding out the _real reason _that Alexander had been taken. It always helped to have Samantha around too. With her knowledge of fairy politics and current affairs that Artemis would never in a million years extract from Foaly's files, Artemis truly believed they could. If they tried hard enough.

It was just another misadventure after all.

Alexander was trying to adjust to his new routine quickly, before it broke him down. He was so confused. One day, he was at home with his family and everything was just peachy and the next he was hauled out of bed at ridiculous times in the morning, standing in his birthday suit in some sterile lab room crying for his mummy while some short people poked him with needles and treated him as a lab specimen.

No outside world, no contact, no love. It was as far from his home as he could imagine, thinking of sitting by the fireplace with Domovoi and poking random sweets into the open fire to see if it made them taste better before Artemis caught them at it made him want to cry. He was so lonely, even though every night he was sent to a dormitory with five other boys with neatly lined up beds and empty and clean, just like him.

It reminded him of a story Samantha had been reading him once about a boy called Cosmo Hill, but he'd never heard the ending, because his father had said he was too young.

The boys he shared a room with were mostly like him. Two were like him, but never used magic; one was an odd mix between a dwarf and a goblin, though was oddly docile and just coughed up a lot of smoke, and the other boy… He was weird.

The others had personalities of some sort, they seemed real, even if the antiseptic had washed away everything that made them who they were, but this child…

He was brought into the room by the same female pixie every day, who would give him a tablet and then say good night and leave. The boy never replied. He would sit cross-legged on his bed staring into space for about ten minutes and then fall asleep on top of the covers as if he'd been knocked out.

When he was woken up to leave, he's get up without any fuss, as if someone were controlling him on a game, and do the same thing when he came back in the evening. He never spoke. The only sound Alexander had heard from him was a single tiny cough. Once.

But the thing that disturbed Alexander the most was that he was almost an exact copy of himself, save one silver eye.

**I know, reeeeeallly short, but I know where I'm going after this, I just needed to get that out of the way.**

**SO! How do ya like that? **

**Oh yeah, the silver eye thing… This is basically a basis for the last Alexander the great, which I have perfected and is called 'Call Me; Alexander The Great' but don't you worry about that, I'm gonna finish this if it kills me. I quite like this version, but I've made a few changes in the next one so forgive me a little if I made some mistakes.**

**Reviews?**

**~BS**


	9. Friend

**I'm really sorry about being so LATE with this chapter. I've been doing revision, so I've been writing less, but I won't lie, and say that I've committed myself to it, cos I've got loads of new art on DevART, but it has slowed down my writing. The main thing, is that I have a lot of story ideas that HAVE SET ENDINGS which ATG hasn't had until very recently, and I wanna write them, but I am telling myself, that I am not allowed to until I finish this part of ATG so here it is! And I'm trying to make it the proper length that I like to deliver chapters at, which is nine pages.**

**Also, I really apologise if Minerva is a bit… weird… I'm finalising part one, and she acts a little differently, and since that is longer than this, I've spent more time on it, and used to that Minerva more. Also, if I mention things that were never in this story PLEASE point them out! And I'm sorry in advance! Was Sylvian even IN this version! I can't remember! Well he fricken IS NOW cos I have no ending if he isn't!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Heart, Soul, Body and Mind**

The case had been settled long ago, that cloning of this advanced nature was wrong. These weren't copies of shells, they were copies of people, who had the ability to think, but though it was forbidden to do this kind of research anymore, and it had been illegal for over a year, there was still the question of what to do with the products of all those months of testing between the discovery and the ban. Fifty soulless beings who little knew existed, living in labs, every day the same, on some poor unknowing human's DNA.

And that wasn't the worst of it.

It wasn't normal to just have samples of human's DNA floating around underground, the few families that had secretly had samples taken from their children at birth were all put through this for the same reason. There was the chance of magical potential.

One of these families was the Fowls.

Domovoi Lewis Fowl, at three hours old, lying sweetly sleeping at his exhausted mother's bedside, had suddenly jerked awake screaming, for no apparent reason, little did his parents know that a well shielded fairy, with the latest stealth technology, had just taken a blood sample from his little mottled arm.

Samantha Alison Fowl had gone through a similar experience, letting out an indignant cry in her sleep. As had Alexander Artemis…

And Sylvian Jonathan Fowl.

They were tested, and three came out negative, and one posistive. But they had been soft hearted with Alexander, giving him only one change. If he did magic, he was going underground.

And this was all agreed, and abided by. And then an advance into the study of humanity began.

Sylvian Jonathan Fowl died.

And underground, was the possibility to find out if the soul could be recreated. They could _grow _a Sylvian Fowl and see if it was possible re-create that person's way of thinking, intelligence and personality, as well as their shell, or to see if cloning was to be forever the heart and body, but never the soul or the mind.

And they succeeded. Sylvian Jonathan Fowl lived and breathed again, underground. He thought and listened. He existed.

But never did he speak.

Fowl did as he was told. And without an order, he would just stand. It seemed he did not know boredom, or stress. He existed, and that was it.

"Hmmm. Him, there, what's he like?"

Melissa raised her eyebrow. "Domovoi?"

Hannah nodded. Why did everyone react the same way, never shocked. What was this kid, a _man whore _or something?

"Why is nobody, like 'Oh my God! You fancy Domovoi Fowl! Start a frickin' rumour!'"

Melissa shrugged. "Most of the girls have a good drool over Dom. It's very unoriginal as a choice, to he honest. But the thing is, he's never got a million girls chatting his ear off because he's so _dense_. Like his father, apparently."

Hannah rolled her eyes. So she'd heard. According to pretty much everybody, Domovoi Fowl couldn't see love if it was waltzing naked in his line of vision. What a dumb ass.

"But he's not stupid," she protested. "He's in the same class as me for science, maths, English and French. And I'm in top."

Melissa shrugged. "I don't mean stupid, I mean lacking common sense. If you want someone who's intelligent, go talk to his sister."

"I hadn't heard he had a big sister."

Melissa smirked. "Oh no, she's his little sister."

Hannah made a non-commital sound. She wasn't really that interested in anyone's little sister.

"I'm going to talk to him."

Mellissa snorted. "Really? He is _embarrassingly _dense. Carrie and I aren't making it up you know."

"Oh I believe you, but I don't see why I shouldn't even speak to the guy."

Her friend seemed a little shocked. "Aren't you in the least bit shy?"

Hannah shrugged, walking off. "Well the worst he can do is say no,"

She strode up to an unsuspecting Domovoi, who was sitting surrounded by a bunch of boys in his year. His maths homework book was out in front of him and he was clicking away on a calculator. Hannah got a glimpse of the questions. She'd handed those in last week.

"Hay, you, Domovoi Fowl!"

The boy looked up, squinting in the harsh sunlight and hurridly trying to hide what he was doing until he realised she wasn't a teacher.

"What's the matter?"

Hannah smirked at him and Domovoi didn't like the way it made him want to run home and hide in his father's arms.

"I'm pretty sure they were non-calculator questions, kid."

This was Hannah's kill line. If they were a jerk, they'd start as fight, if they were a gentleman, they'd blush, and if they were a complete wally, they'd just jibber.

"Busted!" said some curly haired kid she was pretty sure was called Cameron.

"Aaah…" Domovoi's face went steadily redder until it looked like he might explode, before he began to mutter about 'stuff happening' and 'not having time' and 'little brother' and that his 'dad was gonna kill him.'

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, you've passed the idiot test, moron. You're quite cute though. I think you should go out with me."

Domovoi's confusion was obvious. He sat back and listened to this whole crap about people 'going out' and thought that it was quite frankly ludicrous. I mean they were 11 ands 12 for goodness sake. You couldn't love someone at 11 or 12, right? Or was he just weird? Though sure, some girls were pretty, but he'd never really hugged one, besides the tom-boy-ish ones who hung around with the lads and sometimes rugby-tackled him for a joke, and hadn't ever kissed one… Besides his mother and his sister. And he would try not to dwell on that in public.

"I don't fancy people." He said blankly.

"Yes, I've heard."

"Well it's true. I mean you're alright and everything, but I've never even had a lengthy conversation with you, I can't remember your surname and having to pretend I even have the maturity to be in a relationship is not on the top of my list of things to do. If it's any consolation, though, you are quite pretty and you don't wear make up, which is nice."

Domovoi went back to his homework, but Hannah could tell he was waiting for her to say something. He kept typing multiplying a radius again and again until the number was too long to be displayed on the screen. He had her stumped.

At last, her face broke into a huge grin.

"I know all the answers to those. Why don't we be friends instead?

Alexander had never been good at coping with loneliness. He'd suffered from separation anxiety pretty much all of his life, and this teasing certainly wasn't helping.

What was going on? He was barely more than a baby, and his mind was too slow to analyse the information given. Away form home. No mummy, no daddy, no contact besides that one video call, lots of tiny adults and that boy who made him curious.

But he was just two. Two years old. He didn't understand. He just knew he was scared, and alone, and he needed a hug, or a familiar face.

Alexander found himself struggling with reality for some time. About three weeks, doing the same thing, day in day out, and his previous life became like a dream he'd dwell on and like a dream it slipped through his short memory and he started to forget what made him who he was.

Artemis, Minerva and Samantha sat in the kitchen, papers strewn across the farmhouse table, the sun steadily making it's way across the sky.

"We need to find out who's keeping him," muttered Artemis, running his finger down the list of names who worked at the clinic. "It's not the workers, we need who's running the place! And a list of other patients. We need to know a common deciding factor on why he might be there."

"Call Foaly again," said Minerva, who was getting quite frustrated that three geniuses couldn't rescue a two year old. It was pathetic.

Samantha stretched, he back clicked like an old woman's. She then proceeded to crack her knuckles and then her toes. Just to annoy Artemis.

"You need to know the politics, you can't just jump in," she said vaguely, as she got up and proceeded to start making hot chocolate.

"The politics?" Artemis wondered.

"The politics…"

That was it.

The clinic was doing the studies. This wasn't really up to them. Here was Artemis, assuming that he could make a complaint of breach of human rights onto the place that he knew nothing about. But if he could find out, not who _ran _the place, but who was _deciding _who went there, and were in charge of human/fairy affairs, maybe something could be done.

Something could be done…

He called up Foaly.

**Okay, so it's exactly six pages… not quite as long as I had hoped, but I thought that was a good place to stop, because that means I can start the whole political thing in the next chapter, and there will be a lot of new characters and so *sigh* it will probably take me ages. Oh jeez**

**Not much happened here. Filler I know. Hannah is important in part… 4. So bare with her for now please. She'll just be there in the background until then. **

**Review if you wanna!**


	10. Two Young Ladies

**Again, apologies! But I got a new laptop! Yay! It makes updating easier, because all the keys work! Whoop!**

**Writing this is getting a bit muddled. The storyline is sort of hard to get a grasp on for me at this point. I'm very sorry for it being jumpy and vague.**

**You don't want to hear me waffle, so I'll just get on with it!**

**Chapter 10**

**Bingo**

"Dom!" Artemis shouted up the stairs. "There's a girl here called Hannah and she wants to speak to you!"

Domovoi's head poked through the banister. "Okay, ta, Dad." He said, hurrying down the stairs. He put a hand on the door and looked at his father expectantly, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Dad," Dom prompted, nodding his head as a gesture to leave.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll just… nice meeting you, Hannah…"

Hannah smiled brightly up at Artemis. "Nice to meet you too, Mister Fowl. Don't worry, I'm not Domovoi's girlfriend!" she told him cheerfully, with a perfectly straight face. Artemis went red.

"N-no, that's not what I was implying-"

"No, really Mister Fowl-"

Dom glowered at his dad. "Just go, Dad."

"R… right…" Artemis muttered; walking back into the house, feeling slightly dazed. What had that been about?

Dom considered leaning against the doorframe like a 'cool dude' but decided against it. He wasn't up to pretending to be who he wasn't today.

"You didn't pick up your French homework on the way out of the classroom. You must have forgotten." Hannah's intentions sounded angelic, but her voice implied that she had known perfectly well that Domovoi had not picked up the homework as an excuse not to have done it.

"Thank you," he muttered sounding entirely ungrateful.

"The sheet explains what you have to do," Hannah told him, handing over several sheets of paper filled with tasks that looked, overall, quite boring.

"But it's in French," Dom exclaimed. "I can't read this!"

Hannah did an infuriating know-it-all face. "Well, Miss said that you should be able to read it. But if you can't, put it into Google Translate or something."

Domovoi grumbled for a bit, putting the homework on the table in the hallway, with a bunch of letters that looked like bills, and other various things which looked important, but not like they would ever be regarded again.

"Anything else?"

Hannah frowned at him. "You're not really the conversationalist, are you? You didn't even invite me in."

Domovoi raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

Hannah sighed as if life were just too hard to contemplate. "Oh never mind, I'll just go. Thank you for that lovely friendly chat!"

She turned, waving nonchalantly over her shoulder, long blonde hair instantly whipped away by the wind.

Domovoi closed the door to find his younger sister standing behind it.

"You certainly have a way with women," she told him. "Not that I'm saying it's the _right_ way, but it's definitely a way."

"Shut up," he responded automatically. She didn't really react. They both stared at each other for a few moments, before Samantha asked the question they both knew was standard.

"Want me to do that for you?"

Domovoi looked over at his French homework and back at his sister. He nodded, blushing madly and handing it to her.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No fuss," she replied, dancing back up the stairs like a fairy, or something.

Like a fairy or something.

Like a fairy.

Dom felt himself start to feel sick. He felt bad for forgetting his brother today, and felt even worse, because it had felt _good_. But now he remembered, he also remembered the feeling like someone was pulling at his insides constantly. That constant, slightly painful, ache, not specifically for his brother, but for some knowledge. He felt so in the dark, damn it. But he didn't want to ask, because he had a feeling that the reason he knew nothing, was because him mother and father knew nothing either.

Samantha sat cross-legged in her bedroom, going through Dom's homework without even thinking. This is probably the best method anyway, because her mind not thinking was on the same level as Domovoi thinking hard. Or at least that was what she had told herself.

One good thing that came out of this whole affair was that her mother and father were talking civilly. Though it was strained, and Samantha knew that the chance of everything in their relationship ever working out was minimal, it didn't stop the childish sense of happiness that Mummy and Daddy were getting along.

And Alexander. Then there was always Alexander.

And her parents were chasing their tails unless she gave them an idea. What were they? Stupid? Sometimes, she felt like screaming. They were both genii for heaven's sake! This should be mildly challenging at the least!

What would her poor brothers do without her? She wondered, as she folded Dom's homework sheets and sat down at her desk, switching on her laptop.

What harm would a little hacking do?

Really, thought Samantha, totally unimpressed. The fairies needed a better internet server if an eight year old could hack it. She surfed through the LEP files with the key word 'Alexander' and didn't get much that she didn't already know. Mostly about how he had to be monitored. She tried searching through again with 'Fowl' and just got a load of stuff concerning one Artemis Fowl II and a big mess about a cube and the kidnap, which she'd been told all about. The disappearance of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short was in there, how their parents had met, she knew. Something involving demons.

Samantha sighed, closing the LEP files as to not get distracted by her father's misadventures.

Then she had an idea. If the Lower Elements Police didn't know Section 8, the organisation that strived to know the secrets that the LEP didn't know, would definitely have the answers.

She searched the database for anything concerning Alexander Fowl.

Of course, using the Fowl name, anything concerning any one of them came up in the search, including a study of the psychological behaviour of some Sylvian Jonathon Fowl.

"I can't believe you two!"

Artemis and Minerva looked up from Artemis' laptop screen, which displayed Foaly's stressed visage. Artemis didn't look in the least bit pleased.

"Samantha, you're being rude, and we're busy. Can this wait?"

Samantha was unfazed. She pointed accusingly at her parents and yelled loud enough to drag Domovoi away from Call of Duty.

"No, it can't! You're so _blind_! He was right under your noses the entire time, and you two are pissing around asking Foaly!"

"Hay, watch your tongue, lady," Foaly chipped in before Artemis or Minerva could open their mouths. "If my foals ever talked to me like that…" he muttered, going off on a tangent.

"Pissing around… What the hell, Samantha? Stop talking to me like that! We know where Alexander is, remember? We just need to get a case to take to court to get him back!"

Foaly raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Samantha Fowl was a polite and collected child. Why was she screaming at her parents like that? What had she found?

Then Foaly got it. He needed to hack into Section Eight. Whatever it was that she'd found, it would be there.

It took him only a minute to get into the case-files regarding magical humans. He searched in 'Alexander Fowl.'

Samantha was close to tears. She felt like pulling at her hair and screaming. She felt like kicking something. Someone. Not just because _they_ hadn't seen it, but because _she _hadn't either. So stupid!

A clicking could be heard from the table where Foaly was displayed onto Artemis' laptop screen as his clicking from his keyboard was picked up by the sensitive microphone on the fairy line. He searched though. Nothing they didn't already know.

_What had that girl found?_

He broadened the search to 'Fowl.'

"Dad…" Samantha ran forwards and clutched her father's shirt, rather violently, knocking the wind out of him a little. "Dad… You wouldn't believe…" she muttered into his midriff, tears turning his purple shirt almost black.

_What I wouldn't believe…_ There.

There was a file on Sylvian Fowl. _Why would there be a file on Sylvian…? _Foaly opened it and skimmed down it, his face growing longer with every paragraph.

_If Artemis found out…_

"Cloning! They brought Sylvian back to life, Dad. They cloned him. He's with Alex…" Samantha began to cry, grabbing fistfuls of her father's shirt and squeezing it as if it would cry for her. "They cloned him. They brought him back…"

**Sorry about short-ness again, this one only just made six pages. I really wanted this to be a nine page chapter, but stopping here seemed good.**

**Samantha has little part in this version, and she's really very clever. I don't think I play up her intelligence enough, and in the final draft, she's very clever indeed, and she finds out a lot of political things with Artemis, so I'm having her discover a lot of stuff in here that Artemis would have originally found. So yes, Arty seems stupid. Sorry about that.**

**Again, apologies about Minerva. I know, she's just there. I need to get used to her being in the room. I'm finding it hard to write her. Haaaaah…**

**Also, I'm using Microsoft Word, which gives you a full line break if you press entre once, unlike Works, which I used before. I hope the spacing came out alright!**


	11. Take it to Court

**Aaah, I went back a few chapters, and I can't find Holly! It's very confusing to be writing two versions of this at once! I can't remember what I did with her! So anyway, I'm assuming I just tied her off early in the story. Well here she is again! And the ball is rolling!**

The rumours underground were that Artemis Fowl was coming, and he was not impressed. What was this about cloning and twins and half fairies? All half-finished rumours made up to sell newspapers? Or something more? Whatever it was, Haven was buzzing.

Holly Short let her eyes pass over the headlines as she passed a newspaper stand, but told herself that she was above this gossip when she should really be at her friend's side.

The man was always up to something, she thought to herself sighing. She felt like his babysitter! Honestly. Every other year, do this, Holly, do that. This crisis, that crisis!

Not that she didn't like it.

No. She was just pointing it out.

*~ATG-AUT~*

**Three days later**

Alexander was quite confused as to what the hell was going on. He had been left alone the boy's room, not even his silent doppelgänger for company, when he had been picked up by some fairy in a dark suit and led down the hall. On the way he saw his clone. Were they going to the same place? Was he going to see Mummy and Daddy! Mummy had said he was going to be coming home! Was his look alike coming too?

They were both buckled up in a shuttle pod, and by the time the queue had gone for the starter flare, Alexander was fast asleep, dreaming about snow and sunflowers.

He awoke with a jolt as the shuttle stopped. The other him was still sitting, ram-rod straight in his seat.

A smidgen of doubt crept into Alexander's mind. Daddy had walked away and left him. Had he been replaced?

He didn't understand! What had he done that was so wrong! That had ended in this ridiculous situation? Did they grow another Alex for Mummy and Daddy? If so, what were they going to do with him?

Oh, this was terrible! Alex felt tears well up in his eyes. He was sick of this place! It was like a never ending naughty step! What had he _done_!"

"Alexander, Honey, why are you crying?"

Mummy.

Alexander burst out in tears.

~*~ATG-AUT~*~

The Fowl Family waited outside of Haven court, a grand building for fairies, but to the humans, it looked like a very large doll's house. Everything was quite cramped in Haven. Not that they had to _crawl _or anything disastorous like that, but the general feeling was still slightly claustrophobic. Maybe it was the thousands of tons of earth over their heads.

Domovoi shuddered.

Samantha just looked ill. Her whole life, she had wanted to visit underground, and then on her first visit, it was under such terrible circumstances.

At least she would get to see Alexander, she told herself. I am going to see Alexander.

The shuttle arrived in the docking port and the hatch opened. Two fairies disembarked, holding firmly onto the wrists of two small boys.

Who looked exactly alike.

Oh God.

Oh God oh God oh God.

Artemis had been steeling himself for it, but that didn't stop him from feeling sick to his stomach. It wasn't another Alex, it wasn't, it wasn't.

It was another Sylvian.

Oh he felt so sick.

Minerva ran straight out to Alexander, who was stumbling blindly, tears cascading down his face silently. He looked as though he was having some kind of two year old's emotional turmoil. Artemis couldn't imagine what over, but it was probably nothing world-breaking.

Minerva reached out and wiped his tears away. The fairy didn't stop her. After all, she was his _mother_. Artemis loved fairies for their empathy more than anything else. If this were a human court, the contact would never have been allowed to happen.

Alexander only cried harder at the sight of his mother, and yet he clinged to her. It was one of the few times that Artemis had seem what seemed to be a proper Alexander paddy.

"Mummy!" He screeched, pulling at her clothes, his face bright red, pushing the fairy that was trying to keep a hold on him away violently. "Mummy! Take him away! Take him away!"

"Alex, what-?"

"I'm sorry!"

Well, thought Artemis, completely stumped. Samantha's hand wound its way up his arm where she held onto him until it was almost painful. Artemis noted both of them were oddly quiet, as if they were attending a funeral. Artemis didn't dare look at her face. He could practically sense her tears. He could see Domovoi's mouth hanging open like a brainless fish. He felt very similar himself. This was all getting rather out of hand.

Here he was, in the middle of Haven having accused the fairy race of illegally cloning his dead son and taking his youngest on an unreasonable account. His son was currently throwing a tantrum in front of the court while his twin's clone stood emotionless by his guard.

Holly would be arriving any minute. I couldn't wait to feel like he had a fairy on his side.

~*~ATG-AUT~*~

Artemis shook hands with Holly, now inside the court room, Samantha and Domovoi silent by his side. Minerva had pulled herself away from Alexander and was seated next to Samantha. Domovoi was on the end, looking out of place. After all, he belonged on a football pitch, not in a fairy court. It was all very strange.

Tiny people milled about, and Holly blended in well, but the Fowl family felt like some kind of giant freak show. It was so odd.

He watched his little brother be led into a separate room. Alexander wouldn't be saying anything _in_ the court room. He was too young.

The Fowls recognised a few faces. Mr Hans Meyer, that schizophrenic arse-hole from the conference, Felix Johnson, who had seemed like a rather two-faced person to Minerva, if she had to be frank, but apart from that, everyone was new and very tiny.

After about five minutes milling around and whispery chatter while everyone at the back seemed to huff around to sit, there was a wash of silence, like swiftly rising on a plane and your ears popping.

The judge's eyes roved across the crowds and the Fowl's quivered in their seats. He was the smallest, scariest person they'd ever seen… The younger ones, anyway.

Artemis felt his palms sweating. This was the first time he had taken anyone to court. In fact, this was the first time he had ever been in a court, never mind a fairy court, and tried to concentrate on who was for what. It seemed things would be done differently here.

**I hate this chapter with a vengeance. **

**Even though my mam is a solicitor, I find it VERY hard to write court scenes, and I want something similar to an English court. Can you believe that I could not find one video of a Law and Order UK or ITV Silks court scene on youtube? I mean like seriously? Justin Bieber, but no LAO UK? Not impressed.**

**If any of you have any help, a link, or personal knowledge of what is SAID in an English courtroom, HELP ME! I cannot find anything on the net, and my mum threw away all her Uni books! Like, I need to WATCH something, I don't know what is first said!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this is sort of spiralling, off, it's like the characters are running away from me, I'm finding this really hard to write, but here's something else I've been writing! Take a look!**

**It's the FINAL DRAFT! Woop!**

Artemis Fowl was painting a masterpiece, with poster paints, at the huge farmhouse table in his kitchen with Samantha and Alexander. On the paper there was a wonderful, bright picture of a dark haired boy in white T-shirt and shorts, bouncing a ball on his knees. Artemis glanced up again through the kitchen window into their back garden to get another quick glance at his model, who was outside enjoying the last of the Autumn sunshine, rays of which pooled through the south-west facing window to swaddle the huge kitchen in afternoon warmth.

Alexander giggled and rubbed his paint covered hands back and forth over the little plastic table that clipped onto the front of his high-chair. His sheet of paper and brushes had long since fallen to the flagstone floor, but his sister and father had both failed to notice, so engrossed they were in their own paintings. Deciding to be a little more adventurous, Alexander began to smear the paint up and down his arms, around his face and on his shirt. He was just about to see what the stuff tasted like when Artemis looked up just in time to catch his youngest with his gloopy fingers inches from his mouth.

Artemis shot out a hand and grabbed the boy's wrist.

"No, Alex. You must not eat paint. It will make you sick."

"Ah!" Insisted the small boy, struggling to inch his hand further to his mouth, the paint seeming even more desirable now that it was denied. Artemis rolled his eyes and locked both of Alexander's wrists in a vice grip with one hand, then used his other to scoop the boy up under his arm and carry him to the kitchen sink. Artemis was just washing the last of the paint from behind Alexander's ears when Domovoi made his presence clear, accidentally closing the door a little too loudly and making his sister jump. The glass of water she'd been rinsing her brush in clattered to the floor, where it smashed.

"Oops," muttered Domovoi, quickly averting his eyes from his sister's death glare. "Sorry. It was a fantastic jump you did though, nearly shat your-" He caught sight of her picture and snatched it off her for closer inspection.

"Hay, is this Alex? Where'd you learn to do this stuff? Not school? It looks just like him. I mean, it doesn't just look human, it looks _just like _him!"

Samantha scowled and grabbed the paper back, muttering sourly, but her cheeks were flushed red. "'Doesn't just look human.' You always had a way with words, hmm Dom? And if you hold it like that, the paint might run!"

Domovoi ripped off his filthy t-shirt and slung it unceremoniously into the laundry basket just outside the door. "The paint'll _run_? It's diluted poster paint! The paint'll run. Don't give me that rubbish. Honestly, I wish I was good enough at art to hope I didn't do my homework _too well_. What was the actual task?" He asked, taking her school planner from the kitchen bench without waiting for a reply. "Oh yes 'draw a live subject.' Not 'create a masterpiece,' 'draw a live subject.' They mean draw your pet goldfish, or next door's cat, not create a picture so like the original it could be it's twin-"

Domovoi stopped himself when he heard his own words, not realising that no one would have batted an eyelid if he hadn't made it so obvious. Quite abruptly the air in the kitchen became cold, despite the evening sunlight. It was an odd sort of cold. The one that clasps at your lungs and makes you fear for a moment that you won't be able to breathe. An awkward silence, a moment of stillness, and then the painfully forced jolly tones of Artemis as he tried to force some life back into the room.

"Yes, well, your sister is quite the artist. Why don't you go and have a bath, Domovoi, saying as you are, to put it frankly, filthy?"

Domovoi nodded, thankful for an excuse to leave the room.

Artemis went to place Alexander back in his chair and unclip his paint-smeared table. "Oh and if you meet your mother on the stairs, just tell her 'I'll deal with it.'"

"'Kay."

Samantha made herself busy clearing away the mess of spilled water on the table before it crept any closer to Artemis' picture as her father disappeared under the table to get rid of the broken glass. As soon as he was out of sight he took a deep breath through his nose, running a shuddering hand through his dark hair. Ten months had passed and the wound still bled if prodded. Would it ever completely heal? He didn't think so, but he hoped one day the scar would fade so close to the colour of the surrounding skin that it would only be noticed if carefully pointed out. He hoped that someday, when the scar was pressed, the pain would be a memory, not a recurring feeling, because he knew that once the smothering hold of that pain was gone, he could look back and see the good in Sylvian Jonathan Fowl. After all, his memories were what built up who he was. It had been proved decades ago when he was thirteen, that he'd do anything to keep hold of them, good or bad; they'd changed him forever. And every moment had a rippling effect somewhere, somehow. To him, a moment might be worthy of only the smallest of space in his mind, but to some other being, his friend, a stray dog, anyone, it could be the biggest moment. No memory was worth forgetting if it was ever worth making, after all.

**What do you think? I am dreading having to write through the court scene again! Ohhhh… **

**I deeply apologise for this shitty chapter, thank you for keeping reading!**

**Love you!**

**~BS**


	12. Legal Ground

**Right, so my mam dug through her remaining law books and found a book on advocacy from 2002, which I suppose still stands. It's only advocacy, not law.**

**So, this is pretty much like an English court, but my memory is a bit iffy. But that can be how it is different, I suppose.**

**Characters may seem to have buggered off somewhere else. Sorry, I want this chapter to get this story back into a correct story line. Sorry this whole story is patchy. This part is something that really needs to be fixed.**

**I've talked enough. Let's see how well I can do this.**

"Everyone please be seated. May the prosecutor **(Person who has brought the case to court);** Mr Artemis Fowl II, please state his case."

Artemis rose from his seat, the only person now on eye level with that almost comical looking fairy in silks and wig. He tried not to find it funny. They had the species' upper hand, after all. Him laughing to cover nerves would do nothing to help Alexander, but then again, who was he? Artemis Fowl the Second. He'd done his research. He practically owned this courtroom.

That was more like it.

"I have brought to court, the defendant **(Person in the wrong)**; Mr Felix Johnson on account of what I believe to be an unnecessary removal of my son under both his fairy rights and human ones. The defendant believes this to be untrue, Your Honour, and has agreed to take the matter into court on his claim that the removal was necessary for the safety of the fairy race.

I am also prosecuting against one of the People who runs the facility at which he has held my son at for the past six months. I believe this facility to be, not only unlawful in fairy law, but also a dangerous organisation if not registered and government run."

"Please state the name of this 'facility,' Mr Fowl." Said the judge.

"I apologise Your Honour. There is not one that I am aware of, though it has been recorded; I have never come across a company name in any of these."

"Thank you, Mr Fowl, please continue to state your case." 

"The facts are, as it stands, that my son, Alexander Sylvian Fowl has been removed from mine and his mother's care, forcefully, without a fair discussion, by the Lower Elements Police Misuse of Magic Department. It is said that his removal to an underground facility would benefit the whole of the fairy race, and his removal was imminent. Also, the sterilisation on my entire family was brought up as a necessity. I believe all of these actions to be unnecessarily cruel, especially the abrupt removal of my young son, Your Honour."

"How old is your son, Mr Fowl?"

"He is now two years old, Your Honour."

"He was eighteen months old when removed from your care?"

"Yes Your Honour."

"Please continue."

"Alexander was taken into the People's care when he apparently breached some kind of unwritten contract regarding his magical abilities."

"Mister Fowl, I have been informed that your son is not part fairy. Is this true?"

"Yes Your Honour."

"Please explain how he can house magic of any sort, Mr Fowl."

"Your Honour, I believe him to be one of the first magical humans for thousands of years."

There was a stillness following Artemis' claim that froze the air in his lungs and fed on his nerves.

"That is not possible, Mister Fowl, I hope you realise that the humans lost their magic by an ancient warlock cast spell as they were too greedy and violent a race to be trusted with such power. Do you understand your claim?"

"Yes, Your Honour."

"Then please explain to me why you believe this to be true."

Artemis was pretty confident that his facts were correct. There was no reason that they shouldn't be. And there was no reason why he couldn't win this case.

"I am aware of the history of magical humans, both the fairy and the human history, and I do not believe that Alexander is an exception to this spell, or longstanding law, as it has become. I have a scientific and logical explanation for his power.

Twenty-three years ago, when I came back through the time stream, my atoms mixed with those of the People around me, and I was able to _siphon_ off some of their magical atoms into my own DNA make up. This is a catalogued fact. Though I spent my little magic over the next few months, my DNA had changed to that of a being able to house magic, though I cannot use the ritual and collect magic of my own.

Alexander never had magic, but always had the possibility to house magic, though we did not know this. The People were aware of this, though never mentioned it. At the time when Alexander became a magical being, he was seriously ill with the human disease meningitis. Miss Holly Shot attempted to heal him, but her magic was violently rejected. My daughter came to the conclusion that this may be because he was magical in a different way, and had, what the People call 'magical potential.'"

"And how, Mr Fowl, did your daughter, who I believe would have been eight years old at the time, work this out, bearing in mind that she is not supposed to know of the people at all. I won't bring up how Holly Short managed to get an above ground pass and perform magic herself in front of a room full of humans."

"My daughter is extremely clever, Your Honour."

"Please do not speak on behalf of your daughter. Miss Samantha Fowl, please stand."

Samantha glanced at her mother and father. She had sussed out what was probably going to happen as soon as her father brought her into it, and knew that it would benefit everyone if she simply told the truth.

"Miss Fowl," the judge addressed Samantha in a gentler manner than he had him, Artemis noted. Not that he minded. "How did you become aware of the rules of magical potential?"

"I hacked into Mr Foaly the Centaur's Section Eight database and searched through Section Eight until I came across the file on my father's trip through the time stream." She said truthfully.

The judge was a little surprised, but didn't show it.

"Someone had written a theory on my father's magical make up being genetic. I didn't really think about it again until Alexander showed the same reaction to fairy magic as the half-breeds and thought that magical potential could be it."

"Thank you Miss Fowl, you may sit down."

Artemis knew that Samantha had incriminated herself, possibly Foaly, that he'd incriminated Holly and himself, but wasn't really concerned. If it was anything like a normal court, the jury would only make decisions based on what the defendant had been brought to court for.

"Please continue Mr Fowl."

"Thank you Your Honour. Alexander is not a fairy, and by normal standards, would not be ruled by fairy law, however given the circumstances that his care is currently with that of the People, he is bound by their law. The rest of my family, however, are not, and therefore, I do not believe that the request of the sterilisation of my line of the Fowl family can be legally carried out, even though it has been brought to light as being a danger to the People.

Your Honour, I do not actively go out of my way to endanger the People, and that much is commonly known. Alexander is a two year old who needs to be in the company of his family, and not stored away underground as if he is some kind of mistake.

Of course, I also question the legality of the facility which he has been in the care of while below ground. I believe it dangerous – in fact, I know it to be dangerous, that such a place is running itself unsupervised. This should be something monitored by the LEP at the very least, in my opinion. When the equiptment and knowledge at hand there has the potential to be misused, it enevitably will be. I say this as a genius and a parent. If something can go wrong, and no effort is made to prevent it, it inevitably will do so. That is all for now Your Honour."

"Very well, Mister Fowl. May I now hear from the defendant, Mister Felix Johnson."

Artemis sat, not without a sense of utter relief, though he didn't show it in his body language or on his face. On the other side of the room, Felix Johnson stood, not quite reaching Artemis' impressive height, but in the presence of so many diminutive people, to seem of the same kind was more of a positive attribute than seeming like a threat, as Artemis may have been taken as, simply from the impression of his height alone.

He doesn't have a leg to stand on, thought Artemis as the fairy composed himself. All of my claims outlaw his claims in any fair human or fairy court. And this seems a perfectly fair court.

In fact, Artemis was surprised that nobody in the courtroom had yet made a comment about his difference in race. It was new, and very much welcome.

"I, Felix Johnson, have been summoned as the persecutor by Artemis Fowl the Second, not only to defend my own case, but that of the company that he has criminalised and also the fairy race in general."

Oh, so he's trying on the 'for the good of our race' route, Artemis noted, smiling humourlessly. It was a cheesy, overused tactic, but it was cheesy and over used because unfortunately, it almost always worked.

Then a member of the jury interrupted the speech to ask the question on everybody in the room's lips.

"I wonder if you can then shed some light on the name of this 'company' which has been nameless up until now?"

Felix smiled. "In fact, I can. The organisation is called Waterton Half-Breed Research. It's registered legally under the Protection of Cross-Species Half Fairy and Magical Anomalies Act."

"Then why is it that no one seems to know the name of this facility?"

Felix fidgeted. "Well, half breeds and cross-species breeding are illegal. The public are never shown any footage or reports of these things happening. We, meaning I, on behalf of the child protection service, feel the need to keep this kind of company from the eyes of the general public."

The judge and jury looked a little sceptical, but decided to let it go, and continued on another route.

"Mister Fowl brought up the subject of Alexander being a magical human. What can you tell us about that?"

Felix raised his eyebrows. "As far as I know, that is very true, but I'm not an expert on that. I do have with me one of the workers at Waterton who is involved in the case of Alexander Fowl, if you'd wish to speak with him about the matter?"

The judge nodded.

The sprite sat down, and in his place stood a surprisingly handsome and very legal looking elf.

"What is your name and what can you tell us about the afore mentioned subject of Alexander Fowl's 'magic.'" Asked the Judge, eyeing the fairy intently.

"Henry Frulean. Alexander's case is a strange one. By all means, he is entitled to his rights as a human, and must not be mistaken for a human-fairy half breed. He has strong magical potential, unlike Artemis, who had a weak magical potential compared to his son, and so magic made him ill when he used it. Alexander however, unlike an ordinary human, is incomplete, so to speak, without magic. Magic is not an _addition_ in other words. He is, by every definition, a magical human."

"Very well, sit," ordered the judge. Felix stood again.

"Please continue, Mr Johnson."

"Alexander Fowl was not to be removed from his family, except for the circumstances in which he posed a danger to the fairy race. We are, and the government and as Waterton, are not out to get Mr Fowl or Alexander. These circumstances were met in a car crash in which Fowl's eldest son broke his nose, and Alexander decided to heal him, in front of three other humans."

"Can we hear from Domovoi Fowl for a formal conformation of this incident, as Artemis Fowl was not there at the time?"

Domovoi glanced to the people on either side of him before shakily standing. "Y-yes Your Honour."

"Did the situation that Mr Johnson previously mentioned happen as he explained?"

"Yes Your Honour."

"Who was in the car with you at the time?"

"Mark and Matthew Hays, myself, Samantha and Alexander."

"Okay, so we can rule out Samantha, Alexander and you. Who was driving the car?" asked the judge.

"Mark Hays." Domovoi replied. He felt like he was digging his brother a really big hole here, but carried on with the truth.

"What relation to you is he?"

"He's my Mother's partner, Your Honour," he said, feeling his own words stab at his heart. God, he wished that man wasn't around, but he also pitied him. It was by no fault of Mark's that he was disliked by the Fowl children.

"And Matthew Hays is his son, I'd guess."

"Yes, Your Honour."

"How old was he at the time?"

"I think he was seven Your Honour."

Artemis nodded from where he sat in conformation."

"Thank you, Domovoi, you may sit back down." He turned back to Felix.

"Why is it that Mark and Matthew Hays weren't simply mind wiped and the matter left at that?"

"Well there are long term and a short term reasons to that," Felix started in his defence. "In the long term, Alexander had proved for the first time that he was consciously able to do magic when he pleased to and this would pose a constant future threat. In the short term, they crashed on the motorway, and were surrounded by hundreds of people, most of which could have saw, and then continued on, making them impossible to track down."

"Your last comment holds no reason." Stated another member of the jury. "Even if you had simply mind-wiped Mark and Matthew, they would still have gotten away, and as for your first statement, it seems unfair. Fairy children are trusted to not show their magic in front of humans. I don't see why this self-same trust cannot be extended to Alexander."

"W-well, you have to take into account, as I said earlier, and Henry backed me up on this, Alexander is a human. I don't know if we can extend that same-"

Artemis stood sharply. "I object to the comment Mr Johnson was about to make."

"Mister Fowl, please sit back down-"

"No," countered the Judge. "Let him talk."

Artemis nodded in gratitude and continued. "That is not only unfair, its racist. Saying that my son is not as trustworthy or intelligent as a fairy child is an unfounded accusation. Alexander is an intelligent and obedient boy, and every human in this room is as equal mentally as every fairy here."

"I have to say, I agree with Fowl on this one. Both of your defences are illogical and unfounded." Said the judge. Samantha smiled at her father. Decoded, the judge had basically said that he sided with Artemis.

"In short, I believe Mr Artemis Fowl to have more legal ground on this case. I see no reason why his son cannot be returned to him, and that we simply trust Mr Fowl and Ms Paradizo to make sure that Alexander never uses his magic in public unless the situation holds no other alternative. I would like to split this case. At another date, I wish the case of Waterton Half-Breed research to go under the scrutiny of a magistrates court. I have no penalty to anybody in the room, however, other than that Mr Felix Johnson is demoted in his work with the fairy government for the reasons afore accused by Mr Artemis Fowl. Case dismissed."

***Collapses.* You have no idea how hard this was to write. I hope it wasn't too boring. This isn't the end, Sylvian will come up, and then, on to part three, which is considerably more exciting, I promise!**

**Anyway, I hope that sorted out any confusion caused by my crappy writing of this part. **

**Please, please, review. I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter. Also, this one is as close to my original chapter length, so yay!**

**~BS**


	13. An Unexpected Finality

**Ach, Jesus, I have been so busy at the moment. I just started my GCSEs and also, I've had two FMA fics that I've been writing. Anyway, ATG is not forgotten, just when I should have been writing this, I was writing the final draft AGAIN. Sorry!**

**So, we have Sylvian Jonathan Fowl back in action, which is kind of awkward, as one of Alex's middle names is still Sylvian. Never mind.**

Holly met the family outside, her fear showing obviously on her face; however it slid off when she saw the smug smirk that Artemis was wearing.

"You won?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"We certainly did."

Holly stood speechless for a moment, before taking everyone by surprise and hugging Artemis around the middle.

"I knew you would, I was just checking," she muttered, practically buzzing with joy for her long-standing friend. Samantha and Domovoi simply looked on speechless. Minerva laughed at Holly's antics.

"So, where to now?" she asked the group, still smiling.

"Well, we have to go and pick up Alex," said Minerva, holding Samantha still by the top of her head as she got distracted by something fairy-like passing her

"From that half-breed place?" She asked.

"No, no, they brought him here. He's in the little building around the back they use for holding prisoners." Artemis told her. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"That seems kind of harsh." She commented. Holding a two year old where prisoners were meant to be kept.

"Right now, I'm past caring. I just want to go home." Artemis sighed, setting off around the huge (by fairy standards) courtroom. The rest of them followed.

~*~ATG-AUT~*~

The room in which Alexander sat with his silent clone was for the most part bare, consisting of just a wooded bench and a high window. The whole place was possibly two metres square. His clone simply sat on the floor by the door, and Alexander would have complained, but he was tired, so he curled up on the corner of the bench, wishing he had his blanket.

Of course, even though they weren't there for long, an hour can seem like a day for a small child on his own, and even though Alexander was there, he was asleep. Sylvian, though he often seemed content to be left on his own, really felt lonely very easily; the only difference was he'd learned very quickly that whining made no difference to his predicament at all.

And therefore, upon seeing Artemis, Minerva, Holly, Domovoi and Samantha appear, his heart rose, even if his face stayed the same.

Oh course, it goes without saying that the Fowl family were confused. There were a good few moments of silence in which heads turned from Sylvian to Alexander with open mouths, though no words came out. Finally, Samantha was the first to speak.

"They cloned him?" she wondered aloud, staring unblinkingly at Sylvian, who still sat on the ground.

"There's no way he's a clone," Artemis muttered. "Only one of a person can exist, which is why clones find it so hard to survive. I don't know what kind of weird experiment this is, but… You can't get a clone that… that human."

"You're all speaking like he can't hear you! This is stupid. We came here for Alexander, and that's Alexander," Domovoi said, indicating the small boy sleeping across from them. "I don't see why we should take responsibility for the fairies' mistakes."

Artemis half agreed with his son, but then, it was common knowledge that Artemis Fowl II could not just walk away from trouble, especially if it may or may not be on the right side of the law.

"Well, why can't we just ask that Felix?" Asked Holly. "Surely he'll explain things to you."

Minerva shook her head. "They left. If we leave him here, he's just… left here." She said quietly, but she was the only one in the group who was thinking along the right lines.

_Sylvian Jonathon Fowl_.

Domovoi ignored the conflict that the rest of his family and Holly seemed to be going through. As far as he was concerned, he was sick of having problems to deal with and that's all he'd had for the past few months. He just wanted to be home with his family, and taking that _thing _along as well would probably not help at all. He strode across to the other side of the small room and picked up Alexander, then turned around to address his family.

"Please, can we just do what we're supposed to do, and go home? Please? I don't want to go in for round two again. Let's just go."

Artemis and Minerva were both surprised at Domovoi's reaction. Usually, he'd be up for some action, but it seemed that he truly was fed up with the whole idea. Thankfully though, Samantha saved them having to explain themselves, because it seemed that she was up to her mind reading tricks again.

"I know Dom, and they agree to some extent. The thing is; Mum's thinking that he might be Sylvian."

Minerva was startled at the accurate account of what was going on in her head, and yet she couldn't deny it. The revelation took away Domovoi's ability of speech, it seemed, as his reaction was simply to stare at the cloned boy with his mouth hanging open.

"What do you mean?" asked Holly quietly from the back of the group. "You mean, Sylvian-"

"No, he died. What Mum's thinking is that he might be a clone of Sylvian, given what Dad just said about there only ever being one of a person."

In the silence that followed, Sylvian just stared up at the group, his odd eyes now very obvious. Artemis looked down at him with a sigh.

"I don't suppose you can tell me your name?" he asked warily. Sylvian just blinked. He'd never spoken in his life, and he had no intention to start now.

Artemis sighed and tried again. "Are you Sylvian? You can just nod or shake your head, you don't have to speak, if you don't want to."

Again, Artemis just got wide eyes and slow blinks and he was about to turn away before Sylvian nodded once.

Artemis sighed deeply before steeling himself to follow up that revelation.

"Well, to factor out the pointless discussion that is bound to follow, I say, he comes home."

Around the group, there was a silent approval, and for the first time in a long time, Sylvian Fowl felt part of something.

~*~ATG-AUT~*~

Alexander was incredibly pleased to be waking up in a familiar car, sitting next to familiar people driving down a familiar road. Not that he made himself heard, but upon cracking an eye open and seeing his brother and sister asleep in the back next to him, which Sylvian sitting on Samantha's lap (sort of illegally) made him feel an awful lot better. He was going home.

He supposed that there was going to be an addition to the family, but that could be dealt with. And besides, he sort of liked his twin.

And after all, things could only get better from here, surely?

**Oh my! I accidently ended this early! (Not the whole thing of course, there's still part 3, which I might merge with part 4) but yeah… I totally wasn't expecting this to end here! And this chapter is so small! But the first few chapters of part three will probably make up for this one's height problems!**

**Well *is kind of speechless* see you in part 3!**

**~BS**


End file.
